The Thief's Lady
by Skizzy16
Summary: Hinata is due to marry sasuke but what happens when she meet the sexy Sabuko Gaara, her best friend gets stabbed and they think Sasuke did it! Wait Hinata STILL has to marry Sasuke even though all he wants to do is rape her! WHAT! first 7 chaptes improve!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic and i've finally found out how to use it. Hope u enjoy the story. but i must warn you that i am not good at updating (I don't even know how to do it yet) so please be paicent cause i will finish the story! Thant's my promis 2 u people! and this isn't a R&R thing. I'm writing cause i like it :) p.s sorry i'm really bad at spelling.**

The Theif's Lady

Chapter 1

She was sitting reading in her second drawing room. Light was streaming in through the big white French windows making the walls so much brighter than normal. She sighed impatiently and shut her book loudly making her butlers drooping head shoot up. Standing up she walked swiftly out the room shoving the book into the butler's arms. Walking down the big white marble stairs her heals clanking loudly she opened the double door in front of her.

Everyone inside froze.

"Miss Hyuga?" A maid said breathlessly.

"How's the dress going?" Hinata asked kindly.

"I told you earlier. We will be finished by this evening" Tenten her personal maid and best friend told her.

"Just leave it to us Miss"

"But I have nothing to do Tenten! Isn't there anything I can help with?"

"Oh Miss Hyuga you are too kind" The maids started blubbering away not used to the act of equality.

"Go for a walk then. It's a lovely day"

"Yes it is. Thank you Tenten"

"Should I call Master Neji for you miss?"

"No" Hinata said abruptly "I will be outside if anyone needs me".

Walking to the door Hinata smiled. She took off her silvery silk shoes.

"No need for these then". The maids behind her giggled as she slid them off neatly. The maids loved their Lady.

Walking onto the damp grass she glided to her favour willow tree. She loved the way the branches would bend downward like hair. It gave her the perfect hiding place. Stepping into her safe haven she put her hand on the trunk. Her mother had planted the tree when she moved into the manor house. She said that the garden looked too bare without it.

She sat down leaned her head back and slowly drifted off into a daze. Hinata didn't know how long she sat there but was being shaken wake by a maid before she knew.

"My lady! My lady please wake up!"

"What is it?"

"You're father is-" Hinata was already on her feet half running to the house the maid hot on her heels.

"When will he arrive?"

"In about 10 minute's ma'am"

"Bursting through the door she saw Tenten"

"Tenten we must get ready my fa-"

"I know. Upstairs with you we only have 5 minutes"

As soon as Hinata got to her room servants were on her like ants to sugar. The quickly discarded her plain white dress for a fine velvet dress with gold embroidery. Her hair was tied up into a complicated knot with gold claps set into it. As soon as she put on her shoes she was rushed downstairs into the main drawing room.

They sat down gave her book and spread out her long dress around her getting rid of any creases.

"Everyone out now!" Tenten hissed.

As she passed Hinata she touched her cheek and mouthed "Good luck"

Voices could now be heard outside:

"Yes yes keep him there… I will deal with this later"

The door opened and her father strode in.

**Right this is the first chapter. I know nothing interesting has happened yet but i already have like the next 4 chapters written in a book I've just got to type them up. Hope you liked it and even though it's not a R&R please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone leave now. Not you Hinata" Her father barked. Hinata sat back down.

As Tenten left the room she gave Hinata the thumbs up and smiled lightly but her eyes still showed how worried she was. Her father normally waited till dinner to express any news.

Once everyone had gone they were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know if you heard" he began "about the uchiha family." Another silence. It was best not to talk until he was finished. All Hinata knew was that she didn't like where the conversation was going too. "Well since Uchiha Itachi has just died the business has fallen to the younger brother sasuke's hands" Oh no. This is about him and my father's business isn't it. "Well it turns out he is unmarried and he has considered you to be his new wife."

"Oh" was all Hinata could say. How could she not see this coming? Was she really that slow? Oh no! She needed to answer!

"He just asked me this morning and I told him that the decision was up to you." Hinata sill didn't speak. Too shocked to move, Hiashi continued "If you do decide to marry him it will help the business immensely and also the Hyuga name." There it was. The hint she was waiting for. Even though it looked like he was giving her a choice he really wasn't. He always did that. Asked her a question but then scolded her for choosing the wrong answer. She realised he was waiting for her to speak

"He is rather rich is he not?" she said gravely.

"Yes and I doubt you would see him much. He would be quite busy dealing with the business." He trailed off. He really wants this merge Hinata thought to herself. Hiashi was almost obsessed with the business and he was married to his work desk.

"Very well father I will marry him" she whispered quietly.

"You're sure. There's no one else?"

"No. There isn't"

"Good" Hiashi sighed in relief. "You know he's just down the hall if you want to meet him." No not now I can't. I just can't Hinata thought to herself. She wasn't ready to face him yet. The only reason she would marry him is because of the father wanted it. Not because she actually liked him.

"Father I don't think I am ready for that yet you see-"

"That's fine I… Understand."

Turning around Hiashi left the room in a hurry wanting to get fed then back to work as soon as possible. Hinata just sat there hopelessly going over what had happened in the last 5 minutes. As the sun sank behind the tree's Hinata cried. She cried for herself. For her mother and for anyone who had to go through this.

Suddenly she got up and run to her room, hiding from the many maids on her way. When she hurried in she locked the door and began searching. Finally she found it. It was an old dark blue dress that matched her hair and a coat she got so she didn't stand out in public when in town however her father had disapproved immensely and had told her to get rid of it. She quickly put it on and run outside to the stables. She had to get away. She got on her usual carriage and road out into the town. As she paid the driver to hold his tongue, and having seen her eyes he gave her a tissue. She thanked him as he helped her from the carriage and walked into the town Inn just in front of her and went to a shadowed corner and sat down. No one would even see her here. People would be too busy looking at the drunken men at the bar. Perfect she thought to herself as the noise faded into the background and she was left alone to mull over her thoughts.

**Stay with it because soon it starts to improve…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Downing yet another small glass of sake he looked around the room. To his right were two men smoking while playing a small game of poker . He had watched the game since it had started and he knew that both of them were cheating. A lot. This was shown a second later as 5 Aces were revealed.

To his left another two men were fighting over a very blond and "healthy" girl who incidentally had just earned a small amount of money from her last client. Honestly Gaara thought to himself. People do anything for money. Soon enough the shouting became louder and the first punch was thrown. The fat bald man swayed backwards falling right down where he was perched, sipping his sake.

Quickly he jumped onto the counter and as the man fell on his chair knocking over his drink. Irritated Gaara kicked the man knocking him unconscious. Leaning down he fished out the man's wallet and emptied the contents into his waiting hand. He dropped the empty wallet onto his head. Turning to the bartender he said "Sorry about that Yamato"

"Hey, it's cool. Want another drink"

"Umm. I'll have a-" Just then the pub door opened and two tall men came in. It took Gaara a second to recognise them. They were Hyuga guards craning there necks looking for something. Or someone. That was interesting, normally Hyuga men stayed out of other peoples business. It was rare to find them in town. One of the men seemed to have found something because he leaned in to whisper something to his partner. Gaara was out of hearing range but he was a skilled lip reader.

"11 o'clock in the corner. In the big red chair. You see her?"

"Yeh. How do we get her without frightening her? The maid said she looked devastated after her father left she said-"

Turning round he saw the girl they were talking about and causing such a commotion over. She was tiny. He couldn't see anything apart from her big cloak and navy dress. But her shoulders indicated she was upset and her head looking up to the ceiling told him she was deep in thought. She hadn't seen the guards yet.

Quickly he ducked around the crowd and quietly ran down the side to the girl. The men had started to walk their way weeding through the crowd there eyes set on their prize. Thinking fast Gaara push a very drunk man out his seat straight into the chest of one of the guards.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" the man yelled as he tacked the guard to the floor. The girl in the chair turned around to see what was going on when she recognised the guards. Standing up she started to look around panicky for an exit. Anyway she could escape.

The other guard saw her and started walking even quicker trying to get to her before she ran away. Gaara quickly ran to her before the guard got her. He snaked an arm around her slim waist and a hand on her mouth as he lightly pulled her into a corridor and then into another room.

As soon as he was in the room he let go of her but keeping his hand on her mouth.

"I am not here to harm you I am simply here to hide you from the men outside. Don't scream okay. If you want to leave I won't stop you." She gazed up at him her eyes wide and red. She had been crying Gaara realised. But why was she not crying now? In fact he thought to himself she didn't even seem too frightened. A tiny white hand came up and lightly took his hand off her mouth.

"Thank you" she simply said. She turned around and sat down on the small bed behind her. "That was very kind of you."

Gaara said nothing. He was too overwhelmed by her. Because as she sat down she sat into a patch of moonlight. Her pale skin glowed and her hair now released from her hood streamed down her back like a shadowy blue waterfall. Her pupiless eyes were like pearls staring up into his eyes. All her features made her look dead but not like a corpse more like a fallen angel. A fallen Angel he wanted to have.

**Chapters will start to lengthen. Promise **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- Hello everyone thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me very happy and since all my last chapters were so short here's a longer one for you.**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata didn't understand why she wasn't scared. First she sees her fathers menacing guards both who she's never seen before walking quickly and swiftly in her direction. Their cold white eyes much like her own staring down at her giving her a sense of hopelessness, as if she thought she would never be able to escape again, and if she ever tried... When the guard fell down she was finally free from his penetrating gaze she tried in a useless attempt to escape but she saw no way out. Then two very unfamiliar strong arms coiled around her dragging and shoving her into a quiet dark hallway. She heard the stranger's deep strangled breaths as she was pushed into one of the inns cramped rooms.

But amazingly the man let her go. Not in a violent way but as if he was trying to give her a little room. He kept only his hand on her mouth. Because she was shocked and slightly dizzy she didn't have a chance to respond before a clear strong voice said.

"I am not here to harm you" She couldn't believe it. She had had thousands of intense talks with Neji her cousin and personal manager about the men outside they estate. They liked to do bad things to little girls like her.

"They are greedy harmful people that would need to consider _not _harming you if you go into the town unprotected. There are dangerous people out there that don't care about consequences as long as they get money and…..pleasure. " Is what he said. "It is my duty to ensure your safety. You can't trust anyone there not even the women. In fact they can be _worse _than the men."

Tenten had also said something along those lines. Since she grew up in the shadier part of town I knew her advice and warnings were to be followed. "People there don't care about the higher rich people. Everyone there will consider you to be either too proud or pompous for your own good making them hate you or a fragile innocent target they can use as a shortcut to get what they want and trust me. You would be the fragile innocent person which is _not good_!"

But the man in front of her acted nothing like the men Neji and Tenten described. But it was too dark to see him yet. However he could actually mean to hurt her but first make her fall in love with him or something first.

"I am simply here to hide you from the men outside." He continued. So someone had seen them. She was beginning to expect no one but her could. They way they moved was almost ghost-like and the scar across the man's face and neck made it look like he had been murdered, making her shiver in fear.

"Don't scream okay. If you want to leave I won't stop you." She lifted her head so that she could finally get a glimpse of her strangers face. It was beautiful. He was completely white. Not a single blemish or imperfection on his face. He had flawless lips, straight nose as well has beautifully high cheek bones. And his eyes were perfect. They were a mix between green and blue making you want to stare into them for hours trying to puzzle out the warm depths below. She lifted her hand and slowly pulled his off her mouth.

"Thank you" She was about to leave thinking it would be best to go back to the frightening Hyuga guards so they could take her safely home but she realised that she didn't _want _to go. He had been nice so far. What was the harm with going home a little later? _That _a voice inside her head said _is exactly what Neji tries to teach you not to do._

She turned around and studied the room. It wasn't too spectacular. With a plain white bed taking up most of the space, a small writing desk in the corner and two comfy looking chairs around a small table.

She sat own on the bed and turned to face him

"That was very kind of you" she said. But she wasn't sure he heard her because he was staring intensely at her. His eyes burning into hers with a fiery passion so extreme she shivered.

"It wasn't a problem. But I am surprised that you haven't left yet. Most people would be extremely frightened in your position but you seem…calm"

"Oh" Hinata blushed. "Umm…..I don't know why I'm not so scared right now." She gave a nervous laugh.

"So why are you out this late at night Lady Hyuga?"

"Y-you know who I am?" She stuttered sacredly. He could use her to get money from her father, just as Neji and Tenten had said.

"Your cloths may be old and worn but they are still far finer than anything anyone else here wears. I saw the Guards going towards you and I guessed the rest." Hinata didn't say anything. Any minute now he would start telling her how he's going to use her to get his gold.

"And… your eyes were red so I could see you had been crying. So what would a very fragile rich girl do if she wanted to be alone? Go away from the people constantly keeping an eye on her. Watching her as if she were a still little girl crying over nothing."

Hinata couldn't help herself as silent tears started to escape. He knew what she was going through from a few glances at her face and clothes. He knew that she didn't want to go home just yet and he knew she needed a little time to cry.

After watching her cry for a few minutes he quietly slipped through the door leaving her in peace. God he must think I'm so weak and hopeless she thought to herself. She was crying because her father managed to set her up with the best bachelor of the bunch assuring her to live in comfort for the rest of her life and she was crying.

To her pleasant surprise though. He came back with a candle in his hand and a try of drinks in the other. Setting them down he went to sit in one of the comfy chairs.

"You should have something to drink. It'll make you feel better"

So she did. 'Get a hold of yourself Hinata!' she thought to herself as she whipped her tears away and sat in the chair opposite his. She picked up a drink which smelt strongly of alcohol and was about to take a huge glug before his strong warm hand took the glass away.

"If you want to feel better" He said putting the drink down. "I suggest that you don't drink hard liquor. It will only make you forget your problems and tomorrow you'll remember them and worry more that you did before." He passed her a drink that was steaming slightly "I suggest that you drink this. It's a special type of tea from down the road. Makes you relax."

Of course he was right. She was being stupid. She didn't even like the taste of wine let alone that drink there. He was staring at her as she held the cup between her hands warming them up a bit.

"Drink" he said softly. And so she did. And it was amazing. It tasted almost fruity and it made her relax instantly. 'I should ask father if we could get this for the manor' she noted to herself as she sank deeper into the chair in complete bliss.

"Now about this little problem of yours." She tensed. She didn't want to tell him just yet. He could use the information in some way. When he saw her reaction he gave her a small smile. Well not a smile of sort more of a twitch at the side of his mouth showing he was amused.

"I won't force you to tell me if you don't want to."

"Umm…..well it's just umm…" He raised one of his non existent eyebrows waiting patiently for her to continue. "It's my father" She finally said. A dark look crossed his face.

"What has he been hitting you or something" His voice changed to a more threatening and dangerous voice that in some unpleasant way suited him.

"No. No it's just that he's very work…" 'What other word than obsessed would do' she thought to herself. "Driven"

"And?" he prompted her.

And it all came spilling out. The fear and sadness of the situation and how she didn't want to disappoint her father. The life she expected to leave and the new one she had to enter and he listened. He never said anything or showed any emotion. He just listened patiently, probably knowing that she needed someone to tell, to share her problem with.

And after her great big ramble she felt instantly very guilty but he told her to forget it. He gave her advice on her troubles and after that they simply talked. About anything and everything. She found out that her had two sibling, a sister and a brother both older than him. He was a year older than she was and the reason he was in the town in was to have a drink. She even got to have a mug of his 'hard liquor' making he feel dizzy and warm.

And the next thing she knew she woke up with a splitting headache at home in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at the bottom for translation. You will see why soon **** Enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 5**

Neji was almost starting to panic. A thing that he did very rarely. He did not panic when the Hyuga family was on the brink of collapse 5 years earlier and he did not panic when there was a war he had to fight in. If anything those experiences had been good thing. They had taught him very may lessons which he was grateful for but when his little cousin had mysteriously gone missing after a talk from his uncle he panicked.

After sending out more than 10 pairs of the Hyuga's finest guards, none had been successful. So far. He was still waiting for the last two to come back. It was at least an hour since the other guards had come back but not these two. It gave him a ray of hope that they were taking so long. It made him able to believe that they were taking their time as to not rush Hinata. See when Hinata got scared she would normally try to get out as soon as possible, even if that meant enduring hours of unpleasant alternatives. So taking their time with her was a good idea. Neji heard a pair of heels clattering rapidly against the marble stairs. Turning round he saw Tenten, Hinata's most trustworthy friend and personal maid.

"Neji have the last two come back yet?"

"No"

"This is bad. Really really bad." But Neji wasn't concentrating on her words. He was goggling at the view of her chest. It was not often he would get to see her in nothing but a nightgown and robe. "Neji! Are you even listening to me?"

"It is a good sign that the last two are so late. They may have found Hinata and be taking there time bringing her back so they don't scare her. You know this better than I do."

"Well it's not a good sign if it's 12 o'clock!"

"And why is that" he said. So what if it was late at night. The Hyuga guards were the best in the land being both very strong fast and cunning. To top it off they even had the Byakugan. He used to call it night vision.

"There is no problem if it is night time Hyuga guards are-"

"Yes yes I know! You've explained many times before!" Neji was no longer shocked at her snappy language than when she had started working here. She unlike almost everyone here, she was not a Hyuga. She didn't have Byakugan. As far as he could tell she didn't posses any special family technique. She had grown up 'outside'. She knew the best about the workings outside the estate. Having lived in the hardest part of town she was a bold strong person who didn't believe in fairy tales or miracles. She was straight forward and factual. Much like himself.

"No you see Neji when the clock strikes twelve then all the gangs come out and claim the taxes for using the roads. And the taxes aren't only money normally it's sex too. For woman AND men!" Neji blushed. Something he did not do often. Like panicking which he was doing now.

"So the chances are" Tenten continued ruthlessly "That the men haven't found Hinata and are now stuck in a fight and Hinata has started to walk home since no carriages are out this late at night and is at this moment of time being rapped. " Neji slowly sank down onto one of the many benches at the door drinking in her words like acid. But she wasn't done yet.

"Even if they had found Hinata they would be outnumbered. There are dozens of very well trained fighters in the gangs. So before you start trying to convince yourself this isn't happening I would just like to tell you it is. You have lost your little cousin that is the great Hyuga heir. You will also completely crush the remaining bits of happiness Master Hyuga has built while grieving for his deceased wife and you have probably crushed the contract between Hyuga and Uchiha shaming the entire Hyuga clan!"

"This can't be happening" Neji said. "There has to be something we can do-"

"It doesn't work like that it-" A noise could be herd outside. Footsteps walking up the drive. Neji threw himself out the door. He had to see if she was safe. If she wasn't he didn't know what would happen.

"Sir please help. He's been injured." Neji froze

"Hinata! Hinata!" Tenten was shouting as she raced out the door.

"She's not here" Neji said blankly. His mind had gone numb. What had he done?

Tenten froze.

"Um miss. If you cold please help…"

Slowly she walked forwards and took the arm of the unconscious guard around her shoulders and started to drag him inside while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Neji come inside there's nothing we can do now" Tenten chocked between tears.

"Sir I'm so sorry we saw her at the Inn but someone got in the way. She disappeared and we tried looking outside for her but a gang of men stopped us saying we had to pay some sort of tax and well-" Neji stopped listening. She had gone outside just as Tenten had predicted. What was Hiashi going to say? What was he going to do? Turning around he walked back inside numbly and sat down on the stone bench. God why did this happen. He put his head in his hands. Remembering all the happy memories with her the time she had painted him a portrait, when she taught him how to knit, when she watched his training. The time they had gone on a carriage ride into the country. God he could almost heard the carriage. He remembered her laugh. It was just the two of them having a picnic in the middle of a green field.

"All right lassie down you get. Slowly does it."

Neji's head snapped up. He hadn't imagined the carriage. There was one outside.

"Tenten there's a carriage. A carriage has arrived!" He shouted to her.

"WHAT?" she shouted as she sprinted outside Neji just behind her.

There she was, standing there the driver holding her up, a dizzy smile on her face.

"Oh the air smells so lovely tonight." She said dreamily. Tenten threw herself forwards weeping with relieve, clutching her as if she were air. Neji too felt relief. Not only for not crushing Hyuga but also because his baby cousin was safe. Even after 12 o'clock.

"God where have you been? I've been so worried! You just disappeared."

"More importantly have you been hurt?" Neji put in. If she had been they would need to get the doctor.

"No I'm fine. In fact I'm wonderful!" she said gazing up into the sky. Neji tensed. Stepping forwards he sniffed. She had been drinking. A lot.

"Hinata your drunk!"

"Am I?" She asked still gazing up at the sky.

"Yes. Yes you are! What have you been doing!"

"Ne'er min' 'at loove. The lassie's Deid oan 'er feit. She shoods gang straecht tae scratcher " The driver said still holding her up.

"Yes your absolutely right. How silly of me. Come on Hinata. " Tenten started to guide her inside and upstairs. Away from the cold. Neji still heard a faint giggle.

"Thank you very much sir. You have just saved my cousin. And my clan from total disaster."

"Ah it was nothing mate. Ah jist cannae believe we didne gie raided! Ne'er seem anythin' loch it afair. . Not a single thief. Amazin!"

"A thief?"

"Yeh. You know the guys who tax after 12. Normally Ah woods hae tae pull it mah card but naethin'!"

"Well here" Neji handed over a big bundle of coins. A token of my gratitude.

"Aye thanks mate. But th' guy at th' inn awreddy paid me. braw guy he was. dornt gie much loch heem "

"Well keep it anyway. As a thank you"

"Aye no problem mate" so the man got on his carriage and rode away. Neji sighed. Tomorrow he would have to have another talk with Hinata.

translations

Ne'er min' 'at love – **never mind that love**

Deid oan 'er feit- **dead on her feet**

Lassie- **girl**

Ah jist cannae believe we didne gie raided. - **I just can't believe we didn't get raided**

Ne'er seem anythin' loch it afair- **never** **seen anything like it before**

Normally Ah woods hae tae pull it mah card but naethin'- **Normally I would have to pull out my card but nothing!**

But th' guy at th' inn awreddy paid me. braw guy he was. dornt gie much loch heem -**But the guy at the Inn already paid me. Nice guy he was. Don't get much like him**

She shoods gang straecht tae scratcher- **she** **should go straight to bed**

**Okay I know that to some people the Scottish driver was a little weird but when you live in Scotland and meet a really nice taxi driver the accent sort of sticks in your head… hope you enjoyed it though **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata groaned and turned around trying to get back to sleep. She didn't feel ready to wake up especially since she felt as if she had just died and been brought back to live. She was so tired she didn't even notice the maid laying out her clothes for the day.

"Umm Lady Hyuga? Are you awake?" she asked softly. Even though she had barely whispered the sound made it feel as if someone was hitting her on the head with a pan over and over again.

"No" Hinata groaned back. The maid laughed quietly making the pans come back.

"Where were you last night?" Tenten shouted as she came crashing into the room. "I was so worried! Neji and I were waiting for hours! You just disappeared without a word! Do you know what you put us through! Neji was on the edge of killing himself!" Hinata clutched her head in agony. Nothing had been more painful. She now liked the pans. They were feathers compared to Tenten shouting.

"Please Tenten! Please stop talking!" she managed to choke out. Tenten slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide realising what she just did.

"Oh my god" she whispered "I'm so sorry. That must have been agony." Hinata just groaned turning over again. All the shouting was making her even more tired.

"I'll just go and get the doctor. She'll give you something for the pain. If it makes you feel better my first hangover was worse."

She gave up trying to sleep. The doctor would have to wake her up anyway so she just layback and thought trying to remember what had happened last night. Her father had wanted to talk to her oh yes he told her about Sasuke. She had freaked out and gone to town and then. It all came flooding back to her; The Guards, being saved by the red head then talking and crying. She had told him everything, then the drinks oh the drinks. But after that she knew nothing. How had she gotten home? She sat up abruptly. Bad idea. Her vision swivelled as here head started to spin and spin making her dizzy.

"Ah," came a voice from somewhere "The first is always the worst." Once the world had stopped spinning Hinata lifted her head. Slowly. In front of her was Tsunade. The Hyuga doctor.

"Well what can you give her to stop the headache?"

"Have a hot bath set up and when I say hot I mean hot. It'll sweat out all the toxins. Then go get her some bananas and some milk chocolate. They will put back the vitamins she lost. Make sure she drinks LOTS of water and she shouldn't move around to much either."

"Right come on Hinata" Tenten help Hinata undress and get into the bath. Later after a breakfast of chocolate croissant and banana bread along with a jug of cold water she felt a lot better. The pain had gone down and she could see straight and as long as she didn't do any sudden movements everything was fine.

She wasn't allowed to do much than read because anything else had a potential of getting hurt. She didn't really mind. She started reading some love stories which she used to keep away from because they made her sad and lonely. And her father didn't approve of 'little fantasies'. Hinata knew that Neji was going to have a severe talk in a few minutes. He had been pacing a lot down stairs going over what he was going to say to her. She also knew that Tenten would be there since she had not asked anymore questions on the night before knowing she would get her chance later when Neji would ask.

As Hinata heard Neji's familiar footsteps she muttered to herself "The time is nigh Great Warlock. This is your questioned faith" She giggled to herself earning a panicked look from Tenten who was knitting away fiercely. As Neji entered the room everyone inside left. All except Tenten of course who continued what she was doing.

"Tenten I wish to talk to Hinata" She didn't move "In private" He hinted.

"I have waited just as long as you to hear her answers Neji. So if you want me to leave you'll have to drag me out" No one talked to Neji like that. Not even Hiashi.

"Very well!" He snapped turning to face Hinata. She coward into her seat. She didn't like angry Neji. He must have noticed because his expression softened to one of loving.

"Hinata" he said softly as if not to scare her "Do you have any idea what you put me through. I thought you had been kidnapped or worse dead." She didn't reply as the guilt started to settle in.

"I'm sorry" she said weakly. "I was upset after father's talk and I just needed to get out. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know that Hinata but there are other ways to get over your fear that running away to the village pub where anyone could hurt you."

"But in the village pub no one knows who I am and they don't wait around for me and follow me."

She never liked having servants. It made her feel very self-conscious of her actions. Everything she did someone had to see. Never alone, never in peace.

"But-"

"Enough of that for now" Tenten interrupted Neji. "Tell us what happened when you got to the pub". She didn't want to tell them about Gaara. They would just ban her from seeing him or have someone follow him to see what kind of person he really is.

"I went to the pub. Bought a drink and sat in the corner thinking."

"Then?" Neji and Tenten said at the same time.

"Ummmm well…."

"The Hyuga guards told us that they found you but you managed to escape. And the carriage driver last night told us that he had already been paid by someone to get you home. We know you met someone" Tenten stated. This was bad. They couldn't know about Gaara. Not a single thing.

"He tripped up the guards on the way over and got me into one of the Inn's rooms." Neji's eyes popped out.

"Did he do anything to you. Any advances at all. Tell me the truth Hinata!"

"No he didn't do anything. After that he just left"

"Are you sure. You're not lying to us are you because if he did hurt you we need to know. Need to check if you're…um" He swallowed nervously.

"To see if you're knocked up" Tenten plainly stated.

"Tenten! Please watch your language!" Neji scolded angrily.

"I can positively tell you that there is no way I am pregnant. I am still a virgin and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't be pregnant" I said copying Tenten's style. Plain and simple. Neji became red in the face making me giggle and when he shot a panicked look at Tenten I burst into laughter. His expressions were just so funny.

"She still has alcohol I her system. Here Hinata drink some more water."

"Okay. So nothing bad happened on the trip to the outside?" He asked a final time.

"No nothing. I am perfectly alright. So can I got outside now" Neji was about to reply before Tenten interrupted him. Again.

"Wait two things. 1) you may not go outside. The doctor said for you to say warm and that's not going to happen outside and 2) I still don't know why you left." Hinata froze. She didn't really want to discuss this especially in front of Neji but knowing Tenten she had no choice. She never really did. She did love her though but sometimes her brutal plainness wasn't good.

"Father asked me if I wanted to marry Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't refuse and I knew that father would be disappointed if I did so I just accepted. I realised what that meant later on and I just got scared."

"Oh Hinata" Tenten said in sympathy

"Sasuke isn't that bad you know. He's a good man very loyal."

"Yes and you probably wouldn't see him anyway. I'm sure you'll get along"

"But Tenten you said that you would rather jump off a cliff than marry Sasuke!" Tenten cringed as Neji glared at her

"Well she simply misjudged him. He's a very gentle kind man."

"But you were going on about how rude he was and that he had too much pride and Tenten said that he was a notorious womaniser who liked to have really bad hardcore rough sex!"

"HINATA! DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE!" He shouted. Hinata cringed away frightfully.

"And Tenten how dare you use such foul language around Hinata!" Neither of us was going to answer him so he turned around and stormed out cursing all the way.

"Oh dear" Tenten laughed. "Looks like we both upset him." Hinata laughed too. She didn't care what Tenten or Neji said. She was going back to Gaara. Soon but not tonight. She didn't want to have another headache in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hinata waited for a week. Waited until Neji relaxed the guards outside her bedroom and she waited till Tenten thought it was safe to leave her alone for more than five minutes. She had always been patient but this time it was more difficult. The excitement of going back and speaking to Gaara again never left her. She would fall asleep thinking of him and wake up thinking of him. When she tried to read she would always drift off making it look like she had been reading the same page for hours. However Neji expected this so he often tried to trick her. He would tell the guards around the estate to hide themselves when she took a walk to look like she had a chance of climbing over the wall or slipping through the back gate. A chance to escape but she never fell for it. Instead she would tease Neji. She knew that the guards weren't there but sometimes in the garden she would pretend to inspect the wall then look around as if to check no one was watching to peer over it. Later that night she would tell one of the servants to take one of her cloaks and go out to the wall and pick some flowers making them think it was her. Trying to escape.

But Neji was not an idiot. Even though he had relaxed the security he still thought she would make a run for it so she had to find a hidden way out. At first she thought it was impossible until she saw some branch member's children looking for 'treasure'. Children knew every hiding place in the estate- Hinata however wasn't allowed to be left alone as a child so she didn't know the secret spots. She made a deal with them. If they found a secret passage out of the estate she would hide a big bag of gold in the garden for them to find. And that's exactly what they did. Later after the boys couldn't find the bag and came to her asking for a clue she traded the clue for secrecy. They couldn't tell a soul about their 'trading'.

Everything was in place and her plan was ready. Even if Neji did find out what she was up too he couldn't do anything about it. Neither could Tenten.

As she was getting ready for the weekly dinner with her father she went over her plan. It was simple really.

She walked to the dinning room where the table had been laid with the Hyuga china and silver. Everything in the room was white and silver. Even the huge flower boutiques. The head of the table was empty. Her father would only come once both she and Neji were there. She was the first one where apart from the butlers dressed in white. Neji arrived a minute later in his best white suit.

"You look beautiful Hinata." She looked down at her white kimono with grey and silver flowers on it.

"Thank you Neji. You look nice as well." She knew Neji hated his suit but he wore it anyway knowing that he would be in big trouble if he didn't.

The door behind them opened as her father walked in quickly. He was dressed in his work suit. Black and grey. He hadn't worn any colour since her mother had died.

"Please sit" He said curtly. The butler came over and poured drinks. They stayed silent as the first course came and left. But when the second course came Hiashi broke the silence.

"How have you been Hinata? I haven't heard anything about your time this month apart from you being a little ill." So Neji hadn't told her father about her going to town. That would make things far easier.

"I have been well but as you say I have been slightly ill so I wasn't to over exercise myself. However I hope to be going out to town again soon to buy some more fabrics so I can hopefully start making another dress."

"The maids can always make your dresses for you. You know this"

"Yes I do father but I find it peaceful to work on something creative. It makes me happy. But if you wish I could invite Ino to come to say." She smiled.

"Yes that will keep you content. Especially since I have to get your engagement sorted out." That ended to conversation. Hinata didn't want to talk about Sasuke.

"Neji I want you to come to the office tomorrow. I have an important task for you to do." Neji hesitated before he answered. Looking briefly at Hinata.

"Of course uncle." Hinata just realised that everyone had finished and the plaits were being taken away as the desert came. It was now or never.

"Father would it be possible to get a new brand of tea?"

"Tea?" He asked confused. It was not like Hinata to ask for things.

"Yes I had some tea when I went in town last week. It's very good. Makes one relax instantly." Neji's head shot up, his eyes wide.

"You went into town last week?"

"Yes. Did Neji not tell you?" Hiashi turned to Neji expectantly.

"Ah thank you Hinata. I actually wanted to talk about that to you later uncle. Hinata went into town last week without informing anyone. I didn't think it was a suitable conversation for dinner especially since nothing happened." Damn Hinata thought to herself. Neji was always good at turning an insult into a complement.

"Well then I think you have plenty of time to discuss it now, especially since I wanted to ask if I could leave now. I wish to finish my embroidery before tomorrow. "

"Yes. Yes of course Hinata. But I don't want you going into town without anybody there again. It's very dangerous out there."

"Oh but father I wasn't there alone. I was there with the carriage driver and I met a friend of mine in town too."

"That's fine. Just announce it before hand."

"Of course father." And she turned on her heel and left leaving Neji to deal with her father and Tenten was out visiting some relatives so she was free to go. She dashed up to her room where she quickly changed and ran out to the drawing room where the two boys were.

"Thank you boys. But could you do one more favour for me?"

"What will you hide?"

Hinata smiled. Boys will be boys "How about a big bag or treats?" They grinned up at her happily. Their mother didn't allow them treats anymore.

"Can you tell Neji that I have gone into town and will be back soon but" she lowered her voice to a whisper "Don't tell him till he's checked my room, all the drawing rooms and the garden okay?"

"Got it!"

"Thank you" she said while hurrying out. She went down to the laundry room which was hot and full of steam so thick no one would see her. She passed though to another storage cupboard and at the back was a wall of boxes. Behind the boxes was a small door. The boys had thankfully already cleared all the boxes away and piled them up just in front so that no one would see it. But first she crossed to the other side of the room and under one of the sacks of flour was a key. Hinata couldn't help feeling nervous as she opened the small door leading to a pitch dark passage.

"Here goes nothing" she said as she walked through. The door slammed shut behind her. Leaving her alone in the dark. She felt her way along the passage till she saw some light. One of the boys had left a burning torch for her thought it was almost used up. She grabbed it and ran through the passage her clock whipping behind her. As she neared the end of the tunnel she saw a door. She turned the handle but it was locked. She tried the key in her pocket but it didn't work either. Looking round she started to panic. The torch was about to go out. She then saw a small arrow painted on the wall with charcoal. It was pointing downwards to a rock. Hinata's breath caught as she lifted up the rock and under it was the tiny key. Smiling she opened the door. Going outside was a relief. She had never liked the dark or the underground. Right in front of her was a horse ready for her to ride. And that's exactly what she did she road out passed the woods into the town below. Completely unaware of Neji running round the manor looking everywhere to find her. And he would find her. He would find her gone.


	8. Chapter 8

When she finally got to the Inn she was cold and tired but worst of all wet. It had decided to rain heavily on her way here. That's what you call bad karma Tenten had once told her.

Walking into the Inn she looked around urgently. But then here hopes dropped. He wasn't there after a week of planning and scheming, waiting and tricking, and walking through dark tunnels and riding through rain he wasn't here.

"Bad karma" she muttered to herself. But she couldn't blame him. He hadn't expected her to come. She sat down in the corner and had a drink but unlike that last time she'd been here she found it hard just to sit. She really wanted to meet Gaara today. He had just been so nice and kind. And apparently that was rare in the city. Sighing she stood up to leave. She didn't want to keep Neji waiting any longer than he needed to. But when she got outside she found that her horse was gone. He had been stolen. Hinata's hopes fell even lower. How was she going to get home now?

"You look lost" A voice from behind her said. She span round but was again disappointed to find that it wasn't Gaara. She had to get a hold of herself! He sounded nothing like Gaara!

"Ummmm… My horse isn't here." She said quietly. The man seemed friendly enough.

"Well that's not good!" He stated plainly. He reminded her of Tenten.

"Umm…well…. yes" she said nervously.

"I'm Jiraiya" HE started moving towards her.

"Umm… hello Jiraiya" she cowering back.

"What's your name?" HE asked lightly as if they were friends.

"Ummm…. Hinata"

"Hinata? You're not Hinata Hyuga are you?"

"Ummm…. yes" HE was almost as her now. He old fat body moving as if he were a tiger. A fat one and she was his prey.

"hmm…… You really shouldn't have told me that." And he pounced. Hinata screamed and tried to run but Jiraiya just grabbed her and pushed her into one of the stabled throwing her to the straw floor. She screamed and tried to get away as he tried to gag her. But she didn't give up. She managed to scratch he on the cheek.

"Bitch!" he said as he tried her hands. "You've really asked for it now" And he buried one of his hands down her top making her scream as he squeezed and tugged hard at her flesh. "That's what happens when you fight back" he growled menacingly.

"Stop it please STOP IT!" She screamed out in pain. As she felt his hand go down her thigh she screamed and pulled away. But that only made her top ripe off leaving her bare. He didn't stop though. He grabbed both ankles and tried to pull her legs apart but she was making it very difficult for him. She finally managed to kick him making him fly back. She got up and ran tears streaming down her face. But she didn't even get out of the stable as she felt a rope tangle around her skirt. Falling forwards she desperately tried to crawl away.

"COME BACK YOU WHORE!!" he screamed. She felt his arms around her waist. She shrieked and tried to lash out.

"Hinata?!" A voice said right in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Gaara. He stared into her eyes a look of shock written around his face.

"OI! That one's MINE!!" Gaara ignored him and asked "What are you doing here?"

But Jiraiya put his hand on Gaara's shoulder before she could answer. Again Gaara just ignored him.

"FUCKING HELL!!!!LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Gaara?!" A voice behind her said. Looking up he gazed at the person.

"Take her inside!" And he pushed her. Another pair of arms caught her before she fell and put a coat on her bare shoulders. The person rushed her outside the stable but not before she heard Jiraiya scream. She couldn't walk. The shock was too big. Instead the person lifted her up into their arms and took her inside. She didn't see the people only there feet. Then some stairs. When they entered another room she heard someone gasp

"What happen!"

"I don't really know. Gaara just suddenly disappeared and I found him with her. He told me to take her inside."

"Well what happened to her dress?!"

"I think that's a bit obvious. She was in the stables."

"Oh fuck" She felt herself being laid on a bed. She closed her eyes not wanting to face these people.

"Go outside and check on Gaara. I'll go get her some clothes." They both left leaving Hinata to herself. Why hadn't she listened to Neji or Tenten! She felt horrible and exposed. Nothing could be compared to that horror and pain.

"How is she?" She heard Gaara say has he rushed into the room. I don't know! Temari's gone to get her some clothes.

"Shhh it alright Hinata your safe now" He soothed as her rubbed her back. She only realised now that she was weeping. Tears clouded her vision and sobs came from her throat and they wouldn't stop. And she was shivering non stop she had never in her whole life felt colder.

"Go to Chiyo and get some tea. It will calm her down."

"Gaara who is she?"

"Just go Kankuro!"

Gaara didn't say anything he just continued to rub her back and waited till she could calm down. She didn't know how long she's been gone. The door opened and someone came in.

"Here these are the best I got. They might be a bit big though." A voice panted. It was Temari. "And here. Some blankets. She was shaking when I left."

"Thank you. Hinata can you talk" She shook her head her teeth clattering. "I'm going to leave and let Temari change you into some new clothes. I'll be back in a sec. Don't worry Temari's a girl" She snorted.

"If I was a man you would be doing it yourself" she muttered.

"But you ARE a girl so get on with it" he said as he left. Hinata didn't try to help Temari but if she did she didn't remember it because next thing she knew she was dressed in a black dress and lots of blankets piled on her small quivering shoulders.

* * *

Gaara was furious. He had never been so angry in his life. How dare he touch HIS Hinata! How DARE he!

_And when did she become YOUR hinata? _His inner self said.

Go away! I have no time for you!

_Oh yes you do. You always have time for me. Your just jealous that a fat old man managed to touch her sexually before you did._

Don't be STUPID!

_I'm not. I can feel your emotions now. You can't lie to me!_

LEAVE!! He screamed in his head and thankfully his inner self didn't reply.

"Gaara you can come in now" Temari announced quietly. Gaara burst through the door desperate to see her face again. She had stopped crying and her eyes were swollen and red but she was still shivering uncontrollably. Gaara climbed on the bed and hugged her. It felt good to hold her in his arm knowing that here she was safe. Safe from everything in the world trying to hurt her. Mentally or Physically.

"It's okay Hinata your safe. No one can hurt you here."

"O-okay" she stuttered weekly. At that point Kankuro came in with some food and her tea.

"Here you go. I got luck old maid Chiyo was about to close."

"Thank you" Hinata turned to stare at his siblings. She looked at Kankuro from the top of his brown hair down to see his purple make-up which had been smudged, his black jumpsuit, and his black sandals in interest. It was true. No one dressed as bad as Kankuro.

"Lets go" Temari said to Kankuro turning to leave.

"But I wanna see what happens" He whined. Gaara rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was the _younger_ brother. Temari didn't even bother to answer she just dragged him out by the ear him squealing like a girl the whole way down the corridor. He turned back to Hinata who was looking at the door confused.

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"My older siblings" She gazed up shocked.

"You never told me you have siblings"

Gaara shrugged "It never came up." Gaara rocked he some more as she leaned on his chest her eyes drooping slightly.

"Here have some tea." He passed her the tea and she gently sipped it away becoming calmer as she drank and after a while she stopped shivering. After a few minutes he told her

"I'm going to take you home. It would be best that you don't come back into the city. As you can see it's very dangerous for someone like you to walk around alone."

She looked up in sadness

"I wanted to see you" she whispered. Tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"That okay. Hinata. I'm not angry at you. And why should I be? You were the one that got hurt." She nodded slowly

"And I think it would be best if you told someone about your encounter." Her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't be allowed to leave. Ever. And I don't want that. I want to come back and see you." I stopped rocking her and gently put my hands on her face.

"Then I will go to you. Not the other way round. And you don't need to tell everyone. Just one person. A friend or your cousin. Neji was it?"

"If I told Neji I wouldn't be allowed to leave my room without at lease 20 body guards." Oh. That's a bit extreme. "But I do have a friend I can tell. I don't think she'll tell anyone."

"There you go. Now lets get you home." I lifted her up frightened how light and small she was and carried her outside. I put her on my horse and climbed up myself just as the church clock struck 12. Hinata drew in breath.

"It's 12! The men are going to tax us we need to get inside!" I laughed.

"They won't tax us Hinata. Not with me here. They know who I am and they wouldn't even try it. " Hinata nodded as we rode into the night. Raining the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata was being woken up by a very anxious Tenten.

"Wake up Hinata!" she said shaking her slightly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata grumbled sleepily.

"Neji is furious with you. He's on his way here right _now_!"

"What! Should I get dressed or-"

"No time. He's just outside! He wants to know why you left and how you got back in without anyone noticing!" She sat up a slight bit of nausea in her throat. It was not good when Neji was mad.

"Tenten promise me you'll help me!"

"I can't we need to know what happened. It's dangerous out there and-"

"I know! Please! I'll tell you everything later as long as you promise to help my story!" Tenten looked at her warily.

"Please Tenten! I promise I won't go out again! Ever! Without telling you!" Tenten's eyes widened and the hand on her arm became painful.

"Oh God what happened?!"

"I'll tell you later just please-" Neji barged through the door glaring at her, his fists clenched in anger.

"HOW" he shouted at her so loud that she put her hands over her ears. "DID YOU MANAGE TO GET OUT!? AND WHY AS WELL?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DANGERS YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF THROUGH OUT THERE?!" he bellowed. Hinata's eyes started to water.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND WE WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT!OR RAPED! AND THAT IS NOT PLEASANT! YOU ARE THE HYUGA HEIR! DO NOT ACT LIKE A REAKLESS CHILD!" Hinata was in weeping now. Her face in her hands tears rolling down her fingers and onto the bed cover. She was miserable. First she was harassed now Neji was screaming at her. What next?

"Neji calm down! You haven't even heard her side of the story!"

"NO TENTEN I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE! NO ONE ELSE IS!"

"I'm here because I'm her _friend_!"

"NO! YOU ARE A SEVANT NOW GET OUT!!" he bellowed with all his might. His cheeks red and his whole body clenched as if he was restraining himself from hitting the pair of them.

"I WILL NOT GET OUT!!" Tenten screamed at him. "AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED HINATA IS WEEPING BECAUSE YOU ARE SCREAMING AT HER! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SHE IS UPSET!" No one could out scream Tenten. No one. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down whilst Hinata was still crying hr heart out.

Neji finally looked at her and his whole body slumped as he realised what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Hinata" He said weekly "Please don't cry"

"What do you mean please don't cry?! She has a perfectly good reason to cry!" Tenten reached into one of her many pockets and drew out a handkerchief and handed to her. Hinata blew her nose and tried to take deep breaths so she could stop her crying.

"It's okay Hinata. Deep breaths" Tenten soothed.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry N-n-Neji. B-b-but"

"It's okay Hinata. I'm just worried about you. You don't know the horrors the world out there has" _yes I do!_ Hinata thought to herself.

"I-I-I- just-t d-d-don't know w-w-what y-you're t-talking about" Neji and Tenten both froze.

"What?!" HE said in total disbelief. She took another deep breath before replying

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neji just stared at he open mouthed.

"I'm talking about you running off last night by excusing yourself from the meal with Uncle and myself! You ran off."

"Yes! I know!"

"Then what's the problem?! How can you not understand?!"

"I went outside!" Neji froze again while Tenten was looking at me with a pursed mouth.

"Too boys came up to me and told me you were out and would be back soon!"

"YES! I told them to tell you I was outside!"

"But-but I thought-"

"I know! You thought I ran away into town! But I didn't!" Hinata had to keep her cool. She wasn't a very good liar but this was getting quite easy.

"What were you doing outside at that time of night?!"

"I was looking for places to hide a bag of sweets for the boys you talked to" she made up. Well half of it was true. Neji still looked very confused.

"I saw the boys outside looking for treasure so I told them I would hide a bag of sweets in the garden for them to find! That's all!"

"Oh!" Was the only thing Neji could say. His and came up to his head as he turned around in a daze.

"I'm not going back into town! It's too dangerous!" Tenten shot me a very panicked look. She knew something was wrong. Something very bad.

"That's right it is too dangerous out there-"

"Neji I think you should leave. Hinata can't deal with this now." Tenten said. Hinata was extremely grateful and knew she had to repay her later.

"Oh right yes..." And Neji left sill in a daze. Once the door had closed Tenten stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe he feel for that!" Hinata sniffed still deeply upset about the whole thing and feeling very guilty for lying to her cousin.

"Now tell me what's going on _Now_" Hinata sighed and fell back landing in her massive pillows.

"Oh God Tenten it was awful!"

"Did you get raped?!" She asked desperately. Hinata sat up and took Tenten's hands in hers.

"I can only tell you if you promise not to tell another soul" She hesitated before saying firmly. "I promise not to tell another soul!" So she told her. She told her about her first encounter, how she found the secret passage out of the estate how her horse had gotten stolen then how she had been harassed and about Gaara saving her and bringing her home.

"And they didn't even talk to us. Just like Gaara said. They just looked then walked away. After a while I fell a sleep and the only thing I remember was Gaara placing me in my bed. Next thing I know you waking me up and well you know the rest."

Tenten shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh my God Hinata that must have been awful! But of course Gaara's completely right. It's far too dangerous to go out like that and you even told the man his name! He could use that to bribe your father!"

"I know. I don't want to go back ever. It was horrible!"

"Oh sweetheart!" Tenten hugged her then left to get them both breakfast. Hinata spent the day in bed. The doctor had come round, to check up. Even though it was possible for her to be pregnant.

For a whole week Hinata didn't manage to sleep. She would always see Jiraiya's face in her dreams touching and hurting her. It made her scream. Tenten was always there shaking her awake. A look of hopelessness on her face. The doctor tried to give her some sleeping drafts but that only made it worse. Instead of waking up when it got worse he would always finish and when she woke up she would run to the bathroom and throw up. She hadn't received another draft since. She soon became sick. All day long she would stay in bed daydreaming and at night she would scream and cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata was screaming. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hinata wake up it's just a dream! It's just a dream! He can't get you here! WAKE UP!" Tenten shouted shaking her as hard as she could. Hinata finally woke up and clutched Tenten around the waist as if her life depended on it.

"It's all right. I'm here. No one can hurt you here. It okay. Deep breaths. Shhh" Tenten soothed rocking her. Hinata just clung on. He eyes huge and unblinking. This was the 8th night in a row that she had woken up screaming. Always the same dream. Tenten just continued to sooth her the best she could. But it didn't always help.

"I'm going to go get some tea. Okay? I'll be back soon" she said slowly. As if she was a child. Hinata just nodded and leaned back onto her huge silky pillows, still taking deep breaths. Hinata looked out the window. Looking at the black sky trying to find the moon. But she couldn't because it wasn't there. Everything looked so dark and menacing without it. Don't think about such things! She scolded herself.

She was exhausted, because of the nightmares she didn't want to close her eyes so she just stared at the tapestry on the wall she did when she was 7. It was a badger surrounded by talk blue green grass. It was curled up as if sleeping but its eyes were wide awake. She remember watching some gardeners finding a badger hole in the garden and looking down into it. She had even sworn that at one point she had seen a small black nose as the edge of the hole sniffing. She had been so curious at the time to meet the badger that she jumped down the hole and tried to crawl through before the governess lifted her up scolding her for getting her dress dirty.

_Twink!_

A sharp noise dragged her from her childhood memories back to her dark room. She looked round trying to find the source of the noise.

_Twink! Twank! Twink!_

It was coming from the window. She was about to call Tenten before a thought struck her. What if it was Gaara? She hadn't told Tenten that Gaara told her he would find her instead of her trying to find him. To removed herself from her bed. The first time in a week that didn't concern her going to the bathroom or having a bath. She fumbled with the window lock. Normally it would not have been a problem but it was suddenly a challenge for her week feeble hands. Once she opened it a gust of sharp cold wind attacked her. Shivering she looked down. There was no one there. Confused she leaned out further trying to get a good look. But still there was no one there. She came back in shaking from the cold and was about to close the window before a shape came plummeting from above. She fell backwards in slight shock onto the floor. Standing up she saw a pair of very pale very white hands clutching her window sill.

The person heaved themselves up, hand jumped neatly and quietly into the room. Gaara looked up and smiled. Well it was more like a twitch of the corner of his mouth but Hinata was still overjoyed. She beamed back, rushed forwards and hugged him. She froze as he tensed and looked up making sure that she didn't do something wrong. He was looking at her sadly and his eyes looked as if he were in pain.

"Hinata" He said quietly "You're so thin" He sated as his hands came around her waist. Pulling her close.

"I've not been well" she whispered back. Hinata gave out a small yelp as he picked her up bridal style.

"If you're unwell you should be in bed sleeping." He said as he pulled the duvet over her small frail body.

"I can't" HE just looked at her for a very long time.

"Why?" Though Hinata was sure he knew the answer.

"I have horrible nightmares" She admitted weekly.

"Jiraiya can't get you here. He doesn't have the experience I do to get in and" He looked at her again. Surveying her before saying. "And he's dead"

"D-d-dead?" She stuttered.

"Yes. He won't come back for you. Ever." Hinata started to cry.

"D-did you k-kill him?" She asked. Gaara looked confused and more than a little worried.

"Yes. Yes I did." She started to sob miserable. If Gaara hadn't had years of experience of keeping his face blank and his emotions under control he would be demanding why she was crying! He thought she hated the man!

"T-thank y-you" Hinata saw the look of relief on his face as he let go of the breath he had been holding.

"Now you should get to sleep. You look awful. Not sleeping is depriving your body from repairing its self." He started to tuck her in but she grabbed his hand making him look at her.

"Please don't leave" She begged. He had only just come back. He just nodded. He lay down on top of the covers and put his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly. Hinata loved it when Gaara held her. She felt safe warm and loved. They just stared into each others faces. Soon her eyes began to droop and her whole body relax as she placed her head on his chest. What a nice chest. She thought to herself cheekily. And just before she drifted off to sleep she realized. I've only met him twice and I'm willing to share my bed with him. What would Neji say? Hinata pictured Neji's face and laughed then everything went black.

Gaara brushed a hair away from her face. She looked so white and sickly. She had seen corpses with better colour. And when she hugged him she was like a skeleton. He could feel and see almost all the bones in her body, and when he lifted her up her weight was non existent. He cuddled her closer stroking her now sick and bland hair with his hand.

It had taking him two days to figure out how to get up to her room without anyone noticing. It had been easy really. Everyone expects someone to climb directly up to her window from below but no not Gaara. Gaara had climbed up the small shed at the back of the manor on top of the roof and then walked to Hinata's window. Easy enough. Gaara sighed. He didn't know why people insisted on so many guards patrolling the grounds when they should be up high on a balcony or on the roof.

Hinata's bedroom door opened and a girl came in. She was relatively small with two brown buns on either side of her head but she wasn't dressed in her nightgown but a plain brown day dress. How unusual. She was carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it. She placed the tray down and was turning to leave. She obviously hadn't seen him. Or so he thought. Gaara saw her hand slip into one of her pockets giving him move than enough time to dodge the knife she threw at him. He quickly untangled himself from Hinata and walked forwards. Only 5 yards away from the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly yet dangerously for a girl. Especially one living in the Hyuga mansion.

"I think you already know" If she didn't he would be in trouble. But he trusted Hinata to have told her. But his instinct told him this was Hinata's friends Tenten. She had told him about her. One of the only people who were not Hyuga on the estate. That would explain the courage and her knife which she threw straight and true as if she had had lots of practise.

"I do" She replied simply and at that moment he knew that they were going to understand and maybe even like each other. Gaara didn't like riddles he preferred a straight forward answer. "Bur she didn't mention you visiting" Gaara raised a non existent eye-brow.

"I see" They stood in silence for a minute having somewhat of a staring competition. Well he was staring, she was glaring.

"Do you have any ide-" Hinata started thrashing around on the bed whimpering. All the anger Tenten had vanished as she run forwards and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Hinata! Everything is fine it's-" Gaara stepped around Tenten and started to rub Hinata's back. Tenten looked at him with wide eyes as Hinata fell silent back into a deep slumber.

"I would recommend" Gaara started not looking at the still goggling maid "That you go down the small tea shop to the left of the town Inn and buy Chiyo's special tea. It will calm her down and make her sleep better."

"But-"

"I would also recommend that you don't tell anyone about Hinata's event and keep my visits a secret."

"I wasn't going to tell them!" She hissed. "And what took you so long?!" Gaara was confused.

"What?"

"I thought you might want to see her again. That's why I didn't lock the window" Gaara smirked. It would take far more that a _locked window_ to keep him away. When Gaara didn't answer Tenten said "Why wait a _week_!? What were you _doing_?!"

"You will find that the horse that got stolen from Hinata is in its stable. You may also find that the next time Hinata goes out she will not be harmed or taxed or anything. I have insured that nothing can or will happen." Instead of looking relieved Tenten looked livid.

"Thief!!" she hissed "You're a _Thief_!!"

"I am only one thief. There are plenty more out there but yes I am one none the less."

"Yes but you're the head thief!! Hinata can not be dragged into your troubles! I won't allow it!" Gaara looked up straight into her eyes glaring as his anger started to boil up.

"I have no intention" he said through gritted teeth "To involve her in _anything_!! And I do not care whether you allow it or not. I will _always_ be able to see Hinata and you are not going to stop me!"

"I wasn't going to stop you. I would simply tell Hinata the truth."

"And I'm lying am I?"

"No. You are just hiding things from her." Gaara just turned his attention to Hinata. He gazed at her face as she tucked her in. "And I know that you won't lie to her." Tenten said quietly. The two preformed a silent truce. Neither of them was going to hurt each other especially since Hinata was now involved. Whether she liked it or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Neji was waiting in the breakfast room for Hinata. It would be the first time he had seen her in a week because she was too ill to get out of bed and was banned from visitors. He was still very annoyed that it included him. He was her cousin not some stranger off the street! Still he told himself calmly. That was all in the past now he had to think of the future. Hinata's future.

Hiashi had called on him the day before. He told Neji to inform Hinata that Sasuke would be visiting the next day and to prepare her for lunch with her future husband. Of course this was not good. The last time someone mentioned Sasuke and Hinata getting married she had disappeared for the whole day. Not good.

A timid hand knocked on the door lightly.

"Yes?" Neji asked even though he knew it was Hinata. No one was as gentle and graceful in there everyday movements like her. She peeked round the door nervously then was hurried in by Tenten. Tenten of course already knew what he was about to do. He had told her the other night when…….

"You wanted to see me" Hinata said shyly. Neji looked up and got a proper look at her. Her cheeks were a bit too sharp for his liking but having been deprived of proper nutrition and sleep for a whole week does make one very thin. Her skin was as ghostly pale as ever but she looked alert and curious and not at all tired. Her hair had been put up into a bun and she was dressed in a plain cream dress that emphasized her innocence.

"Are you feeling better? I heard you were very ill"

"Yes I am much better thank you" She said happily.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink? The doctor told me you need to replenish the nutrients you lost."

"Tea please. The new kind Tenten got me if possible. I have grown very fond of it"

"Of course" Neji snapped his fingers and the maid outside came in curtsying.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Tea please. The new kind for Lady Hinata and a plate of small nibbles"

"Of course" She left and Neji turned his gaze back to Hinata curiosity burning inside him.

"Is the tea Tenten got you that same you were talking about with Uncle? The one you tried in town?" Hinata smiled lovingly.

"Yes. It's delicious! You should have some Neji. It really helps you relax" Neji just nodded. Obviously her attachment to he town had not gone just yet. "Neji" she said quietly he saw she had the nervous look on her face like before.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. I was talking to Uncle yesterday and he told me that we would have a visitor today and that he wants you to join him for lunch." She just nodded deep in thought. "That visitor happens to be Uchiha Sasuke" She didn't respond just kept on nodding while looking out the window. A flash of irritation washed through him. "Hinata are you even listening to me?"

The door behind him opened and the maid came back in with a tray. Hinata looked and her eyes fixed on the tea. The maid placed it down and Hinata quickly snatched up her tea and started to sip it slowly. The maid curtseyed and left. Hinata just returned to looking out the window her eyes clouded over.

"Hinata" He said a little stern this time. She jumped.

"I'm sorry what?" Neji just looked down at her disapprovingly. A look of guilt came over her face. "I'm sorry Neji. I just find it difficult to concentrate. Can you please repeat what you said? You were going on about visitors and lunch. Who are the visitors?"

"There's only one visitor. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Oh. How nice" but the words didn't reach her eyes instead he saw panic. Neji cleared his throat nervously.

"He will be arriving around 1 and Uncle has bought you a new dress for the occasion. Here." He handed her a big white box. She balanced t on her knees and opened it to find a beautiful pale blue dress with dark blue embroidery on it. She smiled forcefully.

"It's very beautiful" she said hoarsely.

"Yes" He replied awkwardly. After a minutes silence of her unmoving still staring at the dress Neji couldn't stand it anymore. "Well I better go. Be ready before 1. I shall meet you in the dining hall later." He quickly strode from the room trying to get away before any tears started to shed. A crying Hinata was Tenten's responsibility.

"Well that went well" Tenten's voice came from behind him. Her sarcastic tone annoyed him. Neji just stared waiting for her to continue. "Of course it could have gone worse. Lucky the tea came just in time."

"About that tea. Where did you get the idea to get it?" He was very suspicious now a days. Hinata's and Tenten's relationship had grown rapidly over the last two days. They were hardly ever apart. He was sure they were both keeping something from him.

"The tea there is quite famous."

"I see." He would be checking the shop out for himself later. There was something strange the way Hinata snatched it up. Almost like an addictive drug of some sort.

"Sir" a servant came up to him "Lord Hyuga has asked you to start preparing for the visitor. He wants everything to be ready an hour before hand." Neji sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

After 3 very hard very stressful hours everything was ready. Apart from Hinata but one of her maids had come down to tell him that they were just finishing her hair. That was half an hour ago which left Neji extremely nervous making him pace the hall like he always did. Oh why did women always take so long to get ready!

"Neji! Is everything ready?" Neji turned.

"Yes apart from Hinata but she should be ready any second now." Hiashi pushed up the sleeve of his dark suit and consulted his watch. A frown crossed his face.

"That's not good Neji. Sasuke is always very early! Go upstairs and fetch her."

"It's okay! I'm ready now" Hinata was hurrying down the stairs flanked by two maids making sure she didn't fall.

"Good! Go inside and read. You can't stand around waiting for him" Hinata just nodded. Neji couldn't help notice that she was very pale. "Is someone outside ready to recive his carriage?"

"Yes uncle"

"Have you arranged the lunch with the kitchens?"

"Yes Uncle"

"Is the lunch table ready?"

"Yes uncle" Hiashi nodded approvingly. It took Neji several years to perfect his planning strategy. He learnt from his uncle who always made sure to triple check everything and if Neji missed something Uncle had a way to make him feel very ashamed.

The clatter of hooves could be heard outside.

"That's him! Everyone to stations NOW!!" Hiashi ordered. Servants were running round everywhere hiding themselves. Neji and Hiashi made their way outside. They could see not a carriage but a herd of horses. "You there!" Neji called out "Make sure that all the horses are properly looked after o watered and fed and if needed cleaned too!"

"Yes sir" The servant bowed and hurried away. Hiashi gave another approving nod.

They both stood patiently on the porch till the riders were up close. In front was Sasuke. The rest of people seemed to be servants only there to carry the animals they had hunted just before. Sasuke dismounted and walked up the white marble stairs.

"Welcome Sasuke to the Hyuga estate" Hiashi shook his hand. Sasuke examined the area very carefully.

"Thank you for inviting me. You have a beautiful home" Sasuke then looked at Neji sizing him up. "I do not believe we have met" He said coolly.

"Yes this is my nephew Hyuga Neji."

"I did not know you had a brother Hiashi"

"Yes sadly he died when Neji was still a child. I have been his keeper since."

"I see" A flash of irritation flashed through him. The way Sasuke spoke of him made Neji look like a child who couldn't speak for himself but Neji pushed his negative emotions way. There was no use starting a squabble.

Hiashi led Sasuke inside and was taking politely to him. Neji observed that Hiashi didn't talk about business. That would come later when all topics of conversation failed.

When they entered the drawing room Hinata was sitting on the couch reading, sitting in an angel-like position. She stood up gracefully as they entered but did not stride forwards to meet them instead she stood patently till she was needed.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet my daughter Hinata. Hinata this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke took Hinata's and into his own and gently kissed it "It is an honour to meet you Lady Hinata." Hinata blushed slightly but did not remove her hand. "You are too kind Lord Sasuke." She smiled but Neji could see that it was forced. It left the atmosphere very tense. No one spoke. Neji glanced at Hiashi to see that he was staring intently at Hinata. "I hope your journey here was pleasant" Hinata finally said.

"Yes it was. I was hunting earlier with a good friend of mine." Bad move Neji thought to himself. Hinata never liked the thought of hunting as a sport. It made her sad and sometimes a little angry but it was very rare for her to be angry. More slightly irritated.

"I believe lunch is now ready" She said politely. "If you would please follow me to the dining room." Hinata lead the way out confidently with Sasuke close behind.

The lunch was delicious. The servants had cooked almost every dish they could not knowing what Sasuke liked. The hole 10 meter table had been full of the most beautifully prepared dishes. But Sasuke hardly ate anything. He had taken 3 bites of sushi and a little bowl of soup then had finished. Neji knew however that Hinata would not be disappointed. All the food they never ate was given to an orphanage in the town. Hinata thought it was greedy of them to have so much food and not share it and Hiashi almost gave Hinata anything she wanted.

After the lunch they had returned to the drawing room again. Hinata had not said much. She had answered the few questions asked by Sasuke but apart from that had refrained from sharing her opinion on any subject. Some people would think she was quite for either being very shy or being very obedient but Neji knew better. She considered herself in hell. He knew she did not like Sasuke but was almost forced to marry him. If Neji were in her position he would be quiet too.

"That was a very tasty meal. Give my compliments to the chef."

"Thank you. Our chef had been working here for almost 50 years and is at the moment training his son to cook so that we will have a chef after he passes away. His father did the same. It is somewhat of a family tradition."

"I see that is very interesting." Sasuke paused and looked over at Hinata who was sitting silently hands in her lap. "Did you enjoy the lunch Lady Hinata?" Hinata looked up

"Yes it was delicious." And she returned to gazing out the window.

"So how is business going?" Hiashi had returned to his lat resort. Business. Always a favourite topic of his. But son enough it was time for Sasuke to leave. When he announced his departure Neji tried had not to smile or laugh at the happy expression Hinata wore.

"Thank you Sasuke for coming today." Hiashi said

"It was my pleasure but it is I who should that you for making such a beautiful lunch." Hiashi smiled gravely. "It wasn't a problem at all." Hiashi turned as a servant girl came up to him a whispered in his ear. His face turned grim. "I am sorry I must go. Something is of need of my attention." He turned and left Hinata, Sasuke and Neji on the marble stairs.

"Thank you for coming" Neji said emotionlessly taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke simple nodded irritating Neji again.

"Have a save journey home" Hinata said as Sasuke kissed her hand again but instead of Sasuke letting go like last time he pulled he forwards into his chest and whispered something into her ear. It took all of Neji's self-control not to snatch Hinata back and punch Sasuke but he stood frozen as Sasuke turned around and left laving a shocked Hinata still frozen in place. Neji pulled her inside when he met a mumbling Tenten

"……complete cow to act so……doesn't deserve Hinata……should go work in the brothel" She took hinata by the arm and lead her upstairs grumbling all the way.

"Tenten" Neji called out. She looked over the banisher at the top of the stairs.

"I agree" He saw Tenten smile with glee before he turned around and headed towards his room.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaara was very amused to find out that Hinata was occupied for the day. She was due to have lunch with her future husband Uchiha Sasuke. He had watched the servants flutter about her madly while she just sat still liking pale as she was dressed and prepared.

"Lady are you ready to go down?" a maid asked her. But Hinata couldn't answer. It only became apparent the maids that she was stuck in a sort of state of shock. They rushed to get her a seat and all crowded around her trying to sooth her. Of course they didn't succeed. Gaara smirked. They were all quite stupid. Soon enough Tenten ordered everyone out then had a small talk with her too quiet for him to hear from his hiding place. A new shine came to her eyes as she walked down stairs.

Gaara was about to follow when Tenten re-entered the room and walked straight towards the wardrobe. Wrenching the door open she scolded at Gaara.

"You are disgraceful you know that?!" Gaara chuckled and stepped out. He couldn't say her was cramped. It was a very large wardrobe.

"I did not expect Hinata to have such an important visitor just after recovering from her illness" He said mockingly.

"I don't care what you think. I am only here to tell you that if you are going to watch don't get involved. This is hard enough for Hinata as it is without you popping up mysteriously."

"You aren't telling me to leave?" he asked curiously.

"No" she replied "I know that wouldn't happen even if I told you." Smart girl.

Gaara smirked that left to spy in on one of the many drawing rooms he had found. He watched Sasuke arrive then introduce himself to Hinata. He was extremely pleased at her lack of enthusiasm. He watched the lunch too shaking his head at the little food Sasuke ate. He knew he was coming to eat so why eat so little? What a waste!

Gaara felt the whole scenario very amusing especially since Hiashi kept shooting glances at Hinata which she slyly ignored. But when Sasuke was saying goodbye he was furious. He had to sacrifice a large tree to keep himself from throwing himself at the bastard but he soon calmed down as a plan started to form in his head. He would get his revenge. He saw Hinata being lead but up to her room so he quickly climbed up the was and ran as fast and silently as he could to her window and only just managed to hide in the wardrobe before she was rushed in. Tenten looked strange however. She was smiling, Gaara never knew she could.

"Oh God that went awfully!!" Hinata said voice quivering.

"Well you got through it didn't you?"

"Yes but I dread the next meeting. And I am to marry him! How can I stand that if I find it difficult to have lunch with him?"

"You'll get used to it. You always do. It's like……. Well you just get used to it alright." Hinata lowered her head sadly. Tenten saw the puppy dog sad look and sighed.

"Get into bed you. You'll never know if he'll start visiting everyday. Bring more dead animals too!" Tenten tucked her into bed as if she were a child afraid of the dark.

"Good night Hinata" she said kindly before shutting the door.

Gaara slowly and quietly opened the door of the wardrobe and sneaked out without making a sound. He slowly crawled over to Hinata on the other side of the room

"Who's there" she asked positively terrified. Gaara smirked but didn't reply. He wanted to see what she would do. Hinata slowly sat up and turned on the light beside her. She blinked in confusion when she saw no one there. She scanned the room before turning of the light and returning to bed. Gaara took a pebble out his pocket and lightly threw it into a hard cushion making a quiet thud. Hinata again sat up turning on the light her expression priceless. She slowly got out of bed and reached for a fire poker at the side of the room. She looked very vulnerable even with a poker in her hand. It didn't seem right in her hands. She paced around the room slowly and stopped her back inches from the bed he was hiding under. She scanned the room again and slowly went back into bed not noticing someone else in it. Once she settled down Gaara grabbed her foot. Hinata screamed a muffled scream.

"Shhh it's only me" Gaara said highly amused as she started to kick and thrash. He chuckled as she glared at him.

"That wasn't funny!" She hissed. "I thought you were……" Gaara instantly felt guilty.

"He's not coming back for you Hinata. He's dead remember." She looked away flushed. "I apologize and promise not to do it again" Hinata started to squirm as if she had something to say but didn't know if she could.

"I didn't think it was Jiraiya" she said meekly. Gaara stared at her waiting for her to continue. He was extremely irritated when she did not. "Who did you think it was" she didn't reply "Hinata what did Sasuke whisper in your ear?" She stared at him in shock.

"You know about that?!" So it was to do with the Uchiha.

"Yes. Now what did he say?" Hinata took a deep breath. God he was going to make him pay Gaara thought angrily.

"ummmm… well I didn't catch the whole phrase but he said something like he was going to find out about my secrets… then something about a bed…" Dirty bastard!

"Don't worry about Sasuke. I saw the look on your cousin's face he'll make sure Sasuke won't get anywhere near you." Hinata just nodded. Looking a little better.

"So you've just watched me all day? Is that all you do all day?" Gaara chuckled.

"No. Today was an exception. And the second question I happen to work a lot of the time."

"Oh" she said almost displeased.

"What's your job?"

Gaara winced. He couldn't tell her that. Not yet anyway.

"I just talk to people and sort out their problems" he lied smoothly. Hinata gazed up into his eyes as if searching for something. Gaara tried to look away but her tiny hands held him still. Her hold was so weak he could easily break it but he didn't want to. He stayed still as her hands started to trace his face. He closed his eyes completely relaxed.

"You're lying" she breathed.

"I know" she didn't let go of him instead she silently placed her head on his shoulder as her hands glided down to him neck and collar bone tracing the bones. Her touch was feather light. She was so small compared to him so small he managed to tuck her head under his chin if he wanted. He enclosed her into his arms. He didn't want her to feel afraid or hurt or lonely. He wanted her to be loved and happy and safe. He could never give her all that. He didn't understand the meaning of love and she would defiantly never be safe when he was around but the pull she had on him was too strong. She wasn't aware that he was curled around her little finger unable to loosen and unwilling.

Her breaths had slowed and her eyes were still closed. He picked her up gently and layd her on her bed. Tucking her in just as he saw Tenten do earlier. As he turned to leave he heard her sleepy voice.

"Don't leave" he turned around surprised then smirked as he returned to her. He would always return to her.

"Tell me" she continued as he knelt down so she didn't need to look up. "Tell me how you got that kanji on your forehead" Gaara hesitated. He had never told another how or why he got it. Not even his siblings. "Please" she begged silently. Oh fuck it! Gaara thought.

"When I was a child my father hated me. The only reason he had me was because he wanted to make me into a powerful weapon. When I was 5 he started to see that his hopes hadn't come true so he started to send assassins to try to kill me. They never even got closes. My mother was my caretaker and she loved me but at the same time she hated me too. My father raped her then locked her in an underground house with no windows and doors with only one handle. She was trapped but the only thought that made her continue was that once she gave birth to me she would be free. The opposite happened. She was stuck in the same house with a child she never truly wanted. But as I said she did love me so when the assassins came she killed them but when she died her brother took over her post as my caretaker. But only as a request from my mother. Yashimaru taught me how to look after myself so that if an assassin came and he wasn't there I would still survive. I used the fighting skills he taught me to get outside and walk around. When my father found out he realised what I had become. I hated him. He started to hire more and more people to try to kill me. The last person he send he send on his death bed. I beat him easily. When I unmasked the assassin I saw that it was my uncle. He told me how much everyone I thought loved me actuary hated me including my mother and including him. I killed him on the spot." Gaara paused and looked at Hinata whose glassy eyes were crying silently. "The kanji stands for love. I carved it into my head as a symbol to love only myself and fight only for myself."

"Then why are you here?"

"After my Father died my siblings caretaker started to look after me as well as my siblings. I didn't like living in the same house as them and didn't trust them so I didn't sleep at night. At first it was difficult but then I found it impossible too sleep. I threatened my siblings countless time. They were both terrified of me. But Temari never gave up trying to mend the shattered bond between us. In the end she managed. It turned out father had left huge depths for Temari and Kankuro to solve. They soon became desperate. They both got jobs that had 24 hour shifts but we never had enough money. Temari's manager had come round to the house one time he tried to rape her. The feeling i got when i saw him… It just reminded me so much of my mother. I killed the man on the spot then went out looking for a job. I got one a good one too. Soon enough the depts were gone and we were able to start our lives again. Temari is still very grateful and has looked after since and not because she needed to but because she wanted too. I learnt to trust my siblings and stop threatening them constantly. They both quitted there jobs but I didn't. I still haven't."

Gaara stopped talking leaving the room in complete silence.

"I so sorry" Hinata cried as she hugged him. Gaara placed his head in her hair. It felt like such a relief to share his past with someone.

"I didn't expect such a sad story. It must have been awful"

"It was at the time but I've learnt to move on. There's no use clinging onto bad memories." Outside a clock struck one.

"You should get to sleep Hinata. It's very late and my story was far too lond I shouldn't have told you."

"That's not true!" Gaara looked down at her surprised. "It's good you told me. A problem shared is a problem halved" Gaara smiled.

"Go to sleep Hinata. I will see you tomorrow." Gaara stood up and walked o the window and was about to climb out when eh thought 'Oh fuck it'.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata was bubbling with excitement. Her friend Ino was going to come today and together go into town for a shopping spree. It was perfect timing too. Her father was planning to have Sasuke over almost every Saturday so that Hinata and Sasuke could get to know each other so she had told her father that she planned to go shopping instead. At first her father had been extremely annoyed but then became 'happy' when she told him that she was going shopping for knew dresses. He wanted her to look her best every time she saw Sasuke. Hinata tried to not let that get to her but it did. Fortunately after a few words with Gaara had solved that. Hinata realised that they were getting closer and closer making her even more scared. What if her father found out? What about Neji? What about _Sasuke_?

"Hinata!" Ino shouted as she was helped out the carriage. The two girls ran to each other and embraced.

"Oh Ino it's so good to see you!"

"You too! I heard you were really really ill! But when I got your letter I thought either you're on your death bad and have something to tell me or you're cured and that heavens you're cured" Hinata loved how Ino could just rant on and on. It drew lots of the attention away from her allowing her to relax in the background.

"Do you want to go inside for some tea or just go shopping straight away?"

"Shopping please?" Hinata laughed Ino already knew what she wanted and how she wanted it done. And it wasn't selfishness that drove her. Ino just thought if someone asks a question answer it don't say 'Oh I don't mind' or 'Your choice' because that was just stupid and made the whole conversation really awkward. "But I heard a thing or too that we might want to talk about" Ino giggle quietly. Ino was also a huge gossip. Nothing went on in her lifetime without her knowing it.

"Well then let's go and I'll tell the driver to take his time so that our conversation is slightly private." Ino squirmed in excitement. Hinata just laughed. She loved Ino she really did. Tenten came out in her plane light green dress.

"Hello Ino how are you?" Tenten and Ino knew each other very well because it was them who looked after and comforted Hinata before she had Gaara and she honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

"I'm fine Tenten how are you?"

"I am well. Now if we want to get into town we should leave now." Once Both Hinata and Ino were inside and Tenten up with the driver they were off.

"SO tell me any new found your way?" Ino always got straight to the point.

"Well yes I do have some news."

"Well don't tell me you do tell me what it is!" Hinata laughed as she began to tell Ino about her father's plan to marry her of to Sasuke and her running into town then about Jiraiya and the lunch with Sasuke everything apart from Gaara's vistits at night. They were private.

"Oh my god" was all Ino could say once Hinata had finished. At first.

"I can't believe it! Do you know what I found out?"

"No Ino tell me"

"Sasuke has a mistress!" Hinata was shocked. Was he really so stupid to have a mistress if he was trying to convince her to marry him!

"Oh my god I can't believe him! Is he really that stupid?"

"He must be but that's not the worst of it!"

"Well what?"

"Guess who his mistress is? It's Sakura! I mean I knew she like guys but I didn't know she was a _whore_!" Hinata was shocked. Sakura had been another of her close childhood friends but then her family lost a lot of money and moved away. "And apparently the only reason they're 'together' is because her family's lost loads of money thanks to her so her family told her to get a job and pay it all back so she became a prostitute and guess why Sasuke hired her? Because she was a virgin!" Hinata's mouth opened in shock. Her father couldn't really let her marry him! Unless he didn't know. Ino was extremely good at weaselling out information.

"Who told you?"

"I have a good friend who's employed at the Uchiha mansion and she changes the cover every morning! So this is no a lie! Even if the girl wasn't Sakura he still has a mistress!"

"I can't believe it!"

"I can! He's not a good man! You shouldn't marry him especially since you're a very attractive target for him!"

"Why?" She didn't want to be a target. Jiraiya was bad enough!

"What do you mean why? You're a beautiful girl! Beautiful in ways that others are not and you're so innocent! Taking away your virginity would mean he's hit the jackpot! Men like Sasuke like hurting girls! It's almost a sport to them!"

Both girls just sat there in silence going over the new information they had just shared.

"So what's with this Gaara guy?" Hinata jumped.

"Oh Gaara. He's just a really nice person that's helped me out a lot." Ino nodded thoughtfully

"Thank god he was there when you…"

"Yeah I know…"

"Well on to a happier topic guess who's pregnant?" Ino hated silences. She couldn't sand them especially if she had really good gossip to tell.

"Ummmm…"

"Kurenai!"

"Oh my goodness that's so nice!" Hinata smiled as they continued their conversation. Staying away from topics like Sasuke.

The whole day was very enjoyable and successful. She had bought 5 new kimonos but Ino who was less concerned on the welfare of poor people bought 20. But that wasn't all they bought. They bought fabrics for embroidery, fans, hair pieces, furnisher al sorts. Hinata also bought a new bookshelf for all the new books she had bought most of which were epic romances which she used to stay far away from. Exhausted from shopping they decided to have some tea before heading back to the estate.

"This way ladies" There guide said. They always went to the same shop. A great shop with unearthly prices. It was meant to be the best in the town.

"Wait," Hinata said "I know a different place where we can go. I heard it makes the best tea in Konoha" Tenten shot a calculating glance at Hinata. She of course understood why Hinata wanted to go there.

"Umm… if you're sure ma'm-"

"I am"

Tenten lead them past the inn Hinata had hidden in clutching Hinata's arm. Soon enough a small tea shop came into view.

_Chiyo's homemade tea__house_

It said on a small wooden sign.

"Well let's go in" The shop was small but homely. The furnisher was simple but sturdy and the walls were painted a smooth cream colour making the hole place look very light. There was only one problem. The place was deserted. Hinata walked over to the counter and rang the bell.

"Hello?" An elderly woman appeared behind them. Hinata saw their guide slide his hand into his pocket where his knife was. "Can I help?" She said curtly

"Yes I would like to have some tea please" Ino said as she walked towards Hinata. Ino was far taller and more confident than Hinata. It always made her feel like a child.

"Which tea would you like?"

"You're best please" The old lady started to laugh.

"They are all the same quality" She chortled. Hinata and Ino looked at each other blankly. They weren't used to this behaviour.

"You're special Chiyo. That's what they want" Hinata looked round to see Gaara's sister standing there hands on her hips. Eyebrows raised. "You already know that" Chiyo laughed.

"So what if I did"

"Just get on with it old woman" Hinata was shocked. It was very rude to say that. Chiyo just left still chuckling.

"Well Hinata how are you?" Temari asked turning her attention to her.

"I am fine. How are you?"

"Like shit" Temari sighed. An uncomfortable silence fell over the tiny room. "Well what are you doing just standing there? Sit down" They all abided quickly. Finally Chiyo came in with 6 cups of steaming tea.

"Well what happened?" She asked Temari impatiently. She placed the tray of tea's down then quickly went to the counter where Temari was.

"We got the luck bastard. But if you ask me it was all too quick. But al least no one will do it again unless they're really stupid." Hinata took a sip of her tea and sighed. She was depending far too much on the tea nowadays. Temari laughed.

"Gaara told me you liked the tea. Apparently you got your Dad to order it for your compound." Hinata smiled

"Well Temari it's just that good." She laughed. What was with their constant laughing?

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everyone. These are my good friends Tenten and Ino. Ino Tenten this is Temari"

"Ah I've heard of you Tenten. Heard you got guts" Tenten just nodded "And I have definitely heard of you Ino! Not a single thing gets past you does it?" Ino laughed

"No. Never" Temari and Ino then entered a huge conversation on all the famous nobles in the land. They shared the dirty secrets they had learnt not leaving a single detail out. Hinata was shocked by the extent of both the girls knowledge and gladly asked questions learning about many knew people she was yet to meat.

After who know how long a person came through the door.

"Having a good time Temari?" Gaara's familiar voice asked full of amusement as he observed the tight circle the girls had made.

"For your information I am. And you're LATE!"

"I am pleased you are enjoying yourself and I apologise for being late." He replied in a polite monotone. His eyes wandered around the room till they reached Hinata. He looked unblinkingly into the depths of her eyes capturing and holding her. She saw the hidden emotions deep inside. They lit up like a fire in the blackest night making her shiver.

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Hyuga" Hinata blushed. He had never called her that.

"And you as well Lady Yamanka" Ino didn't blush but smiled sizing him up.

"Please call me Imo" she said slyly. Gaara nodded.

"Well how'd it go?" asked Chiyo. Gaara returned to staring at Hinata and she stared right back. It was like a silent conversation between the two.

"Well enough. Nothing bad happened or will happen. We may move on from this… event." Chiyo grunted.

"May I request why two such fine ladies are doing in town?" Hinata was about to explain when Ino said "You may" she sat up her back straight sill sizing him up.

"Why are such two fine beautiful ladies doing in town?"

"We are going shopping for clothing. Nothing a _man _would be interested in"

"Then you must not know many men. Most men take great care to observe what a woman is wearing and appreciate it silently. What men can not do is compliment them without insulting them that is a skill very few men possess." Hinata giggled silently. Ino nodded approvingly. He had passed Ino's test and that was difficult to do.

"Hinata we should go back to the estate. Your father will start to worry."

"Yes of course." Both women stood up and fastened there cloaks while their escort paid Chiyo. Just before Hinata got to the door Gaara flashed over opening the door for them.

"I insist on escorting you home. It is quite unsafe outside." Hinata saw Tenten scowl and glare at him. She was never a fan of overly polite men. Gaara looked at her waiting for an answer and she felt Ino gentle poke her in the back.

"T-that would be lovely" She stuttered. Oh why couldn't she be a bit more like Ino? Gaara smiled and led them outside.

"So Mr Sabuko how is business?" Ino asked. Gaara looked surprised that she knew his name. "Ah I forgot who you were for a second. The legendary Ino Yamanka knower of all secrets. Business is going quite well but of course has been better" Hinata was taken aback. Did Ino know something about Gaara she didn't.

"You may be unknown in they higher and middle classes but there are quite a number of people who have heard a whisper of information about you in the lower class."

"I see" A comfortable silence fell over the group. The carriage was quite far away so it gave them plenty of time to talk. They passed a small church with a grave yard behind it and in the grave yard Hinata spied a statue. She stopped and walked towards it. It was an angel made out of a perfect white stone. Hinata gazed up into its white face and fell ad it was crying.

"The crying angel" Gaara voice hummed behind her. Hinata felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's a beautiful sculpture. Very realistic."

"That's because it used to be alive." Hinata span round in amazement. Surly he was joking.

"What?" Ino said behind them.

"Do you want me to tell you the story of the crying Angel?" Hinata nodded gazing at the statue. "Two angels fell out the sky to the Earth one was named Sachi the other Aimi they were the best of friends but Sachi was cursed. Her ancestors had been traitors and as punishment had had their wings cut off cursing the whole family. But Aimi was of the highest, oldest family and was considered mad to mingle with the wingless angel. When they came down to earth both were captured married off and raped. Aimi became pregnant but the husband of Aimi didn't want his angel child to have wings so the Aimi's wings were cut off. It was know as the worst thing a person to do. Because of the injuries Aimi suffered she died after giving birth. Sachi was furious but she knew she could not do anything. When Aimi died half of Sachi died with her because they were Parachi. Parachi means closer that blood and closer than family. They were the ideal partners. Driven with greave Sachi went to the desert and stopped the time around her. Anyone who got near would her singing. It made them fall to the floor and weep. Many people would kill themselves afterwards. Years later her spell was broken. Aimi's brother Akio had come to find his sister. Sachi told him of her fate and blinded by anger he killed the husband and his whole family. He killed Sachi. He blamed her for his sister's death and without knowing he also killed Aimi's child. Akio brought his sister back from the spirit world so he could bring her back to his home but when she found her child and Sachi dead she screamed. She screamed and screamed so loudly that all around her the land and animals shrieked in pain. She screamed so loudly she made the earth weep. The Earth submerged her in a rock unlike any other stopping the sound. The stone can no be chipped cannot be made unclean it cannot be hurt or stained or anything. The earth was angry with the Brother and submerged him in a grey stone as punishment. It would burn him and hurt him till the end of time." Hinata felt tears roll down her cheeks. "What a poor weeping Angel."

"Aimi is not a weeping Angel but an angel that cries." Hinata looked up confused. If you see a weeping angel do not blink. Do not look away. Run. For a weeping Angel is what the brother became they stalk the earth and kill their victims. They cannot be destroyed. They cannot move if you look at them. The only thing that can beat a weeping Angel is a crying one.

"I've heard that story before. As a child. It gave me nightmare because I was scared that the weeping angel would come to get me." Gaara nodded completely understanding.

"We should leave" Gaara gently placed his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her away. But just before they left Gaara faced the statue and said "I cry for you too Aimi. And have learnt the lesson you have taught." Hinata stared up at him. The crying angel is a story that every child knows and follows.

"Good bye Aimi" Hinata whispered. A shadow came behind her and she turned around. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting on a magnificent horse was Sasuke. Gaara leaned in and whispered "Don't blink"

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier but I have exams on at the moment. Thanx to everyone who reviewed :D Btw I don't own doctor who but I do own Aimi, Akio and Sachi. Keep one reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tenten's eyes were darting from face to face. It was a disastrous situation. Uchiha Sasuke soon to be fiancé of Hinata had caught her crying in another man's arms. Gaara Sabuko none the less. He was known as being the most successful and attractive thief _ever_. Both men looked calm and collected but she could see Sasuke's his eyes were livid. Gaara's look was more calculating. An unbearable silence drifted around the place as the sun began to set making everything dark and gloomy. She needed to do something. Anything.

She turned to the guide "Go bring the coach here. Lady Hinata and Lady Ino do not wish to walk" he looked at her his expression glassy.

"Of course ma'm" and he ran off as fast as his little legs would carry him. Ino stepped forwards and took Hinata's arm like the best friends they were.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Hinata" she asked playfully but she could see the hidden panic.

Both men moved at the same time. Gaara removed his arm from Hinata's waist trusting Ino with Hinata's non existent weight as Sasuke jumped off his horse and put his hand in his pocket were his knife would be hidden.

"O-Oh y-yes" Hinata stumbled "Ino this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke this is my good friend Ino Yamanka."

"Always good to meet one of Hinata's good friends" Sasuke replied lifelessly his eyes still locked on Gaara. Gaara's looked extremely amused.

"And this is Gaara" Hinata said weekly. Sasuke nodded uncaringly as if he were a piece of vermin.

"It's such a pleasure to meet one of Hinata's new met friends" Gaara said smoothly. "Especially one with such a reputation. Suck a reputation indeed" The glare Sasuke gave Gaara was deadly. If looks could kill… but that didn't seem to stop Gaara.

"Should we continue on the carriage? We don't want to interrupt any of Mr Uchiha's *cough* important *cough* business." Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"Oh no you are not interrupting anything. I was just taking a stroll around the place saw Miss Hyuga and decided to say hello."

"Taking a stroll on your horse?"

Sasuke winced "Yes" he said quietly

"I'm very sorry but I can't hear you"

"I said yes" Sasuke said teeth clenched

"I see. But ah yes a chance to finally get to know her as well as Ino and I do. It's not nice having strangers as acquaintances" Sasuke teeth grinded together as Gaara remain calm.

"Yes. But I'm also her to inform you that your father would like you back at the manor and the duty seems to have fallen to me to make sure you get home safely-"

"Yes we were just going to start heading towards the carriage if you didn't hear me before."

"Yes well-"

"Lets go then" Tenten interrupted loudly. She walked forwards taking Hinata with her.

"Oh y-yes lets go."

"Please allow me to escort Lady Hyuga" Sasuke said. Hinata looked desperately at Tenten.

"But that would be very awkward" Gaara said behind them is voice full of confusion.

"How so?" Sasuke replied through clenched teeth.

"Well Hinata doesn't know you as well as Ino, Tenten or myself. She would be walking with a complete stranger. I think we should let Tenten or Ino guide her just in case."

Sasuke went red with anger. But before he could retort the carriage arrived and Tenten rushed her inside.

"Well this was lovely I hope we can meet again but we must go."

"Of course Miss Yamanka. It was such a please to escort you and Lady Hyuga into town and I look forward till the next time" Gaara said bowing.

"Oh please Gaara how many time do I need to tell you to call me Ino" she said flirting. It seemed everyone was ganging up against Sasuke. Too right.

"Oh I apologise severely it won't happen again. Farewell"

"Yes Goodbye Gaara." Ino turned to Sasuke "You to" she said non-interested and got into the carriage as it rode away. Hinata saw Sasuke whirl around ready to punch Gaara but he had already disappeared.

The three girls just sat there in silence

"Well… That was… interesting" Ino said slowly. Tenten and Ino burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face? It was incredible! I had no idea that Gaara was such a charmer"

"I know but you were fantastic at the end tell him to call you Ino and completely brushing Sasuke off like some inferior insect."

"But when they were arguing and you interrupted I mean just brilliant."

"Not to mention Sasuke was taking a stroll on his horse such a smart thing to say. And he was on the verge of screaming at Gaara"

"And Gaara seemed so happy and calm! I honestly didn't expect that"

Hinata just slumped back relieved. She closed her eyes and smiled. The whole thing had been very funny.

"We should invite him round the manor some time. Let Hiashi see what else is in the market for Hinata." Ino said excited.

"But that would be very risky and I'm sure Hiashi isn't going to let some complete stranger in. He's not that charitable."

"You're right"

"Father wouldn't mind if you were old family friends" Hinata said mischievously

"OMG THAT'S PERFECT!"

"I just need to introduce him as an old family friend. Not to mention Sasuke knows nothing about my child hood so he can't blab to Hiashi." They started giggling.

"We should go shopping to get him some of the most expensive new outfits to make him look even better that he already does. Sasuke will be _furious_!"

The carriage door opened and the girls climbed out and rushed into the entrance hall where Neji was waiting.

"Hello how was shopping"

"It was BRILLIANT!" Ino shouted laughing. They rushed upstairs leaving a very confused Neji behind to get the bags.

They burst into Hinata's room and Ino jumped onto Hinata's king sized bed.

"Ah" she said falling backwards. Hinata laughed and sat down.

"I'll need to thank Gaara." She said calmly "Sasuke's awful compared to him."

"Well thank you very much" Hinata wheeled around as saw Gaara climb out her closet. She ran forwards and hugged him.

"Thank you Gaara" Hinata felt him laugh.

"It was nothing if anything I should thank you for giving me an opportunity to annoy him."

"You were FANTASTIC! I mean the look on Sasuke's face after you disappeared! Priceless!" Ino said running forwards clapping in glee.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ino rushed over grabbed him and pulled him to the bed. Than began the quiz. Endless questions on his favourite food, music, book, outfit, childhood memory. Gaara only answered those questions that didn't refer to his past. But it was fun all the same.

"do you prefer-" began Ino but Gaara turned ad faced the window. Hinata saw his face go pale.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go." His eyes still fixed on the window. He walked towards it and swung his leg outside. He was about to leave but hesitated.

"Don't leave the house tonight" He said "And stay together" Hinata's face fell.

"What's wrong? When will you be back?"

"I'll be back soon. Tomorrow maybe but I'm sorry I need to leave." And without out giving Hinata a chance to reply he jumped out the window into darkness.

Silence.

"Something really bad must have happened" Ino said frightened. No one replied all three woman just stood silently. Finally Tenten said "I think you should sleep in here tonight Ino. He said you should stay together so I think you should."

Ino nodded as she gently pulled Hinata to the bed and hugged her.

"I'll go get everything. You stay here" Tenten left.

"We shouldn't be quiet" Ino said loudly jumping up. "IT just makes everything more freaky so lets talk"

"About what?"

"You"

"Me?" Hinata replied confused. They had just spent the whole day talking about her and Ino and she was pretty sure they got all the topics concerning her.

"Yes. You and Gaara" Ino said quickly. Hinata raised her eyebrow "And-and Sasuke" she said in defeat. Ino walked forwards taking Hinata's small pale hand into her beautifully tanned ones. "I think that we have a small problem her." Hinata didn't reply letting Ino continue uninterrupted. "I think that you are-"

"Okay I'm back and I have everything you need" Tenten came half running into the room carrying a massive pile of blankets, clothes, and a tray of hot food and drink.

"Here" She gave Ino a knife hidden between the blankets. "You'll need it" Ino nodded.

"We were just talking about Hinata's Gaara Sasuke problem."

"Oh yes"

"What problem?" Hinata asked even though she knew what they meant.

"The fact that you are meant to marry Sasuke and are really in love with Gaara and from this afternoon you could see they don't get on."

"I have no idea what to do" Hinata admitted after a minute.

"Well that's why we're here. To help you get with Gaara cause I can tell you and Sasuke will _never _get on. He'll rape you then lock you up in his bedroom so you become his pleasure slave!" Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Well lets say I go down stairs right now and tell Father that I don't want to marry Sasuke what will he do? Disown me? Sell me off like Sakura? Well?" Ino and Tenten looked at each other guiltily.

"We'll find a way somehow." Tenten reassured

"We could always…-wait I got it!"

"What?"

"We just need to introduce Gaara to Hiashi and get Hiashi to like him better that Sasuke!"

"And how do we do that? The reason Hinata is marring Sasuke in the first place is because of the business not because he would be a good husband!"

"Oh yes…"

"Lets think about this in the morning. I am starving!"

Ino laughed as the three of them ate and talked till late at night. Finally Hinata and Ino got dressed and hopped into bed.

"Good night girls" Tenten said. She always acted like there mothers even though she was the same age.

"Night Tenten" Ino said cuddling up to Hinata making her giggle. Tenten blew out the candle and walked out.

Neji was very grateful that Ino was here. She had kept Hinata out of trouble all day. He was in his office jut finishing the last of his paperwork when he heard a creek outside. Suspicious he got up and went outside. He put his hands deep into his pockets clutching a knife in one a gun in the other. He moved quickly and silently into the dark hallway. He checked both ends very carefully looking for any forced locks or open doors. But there was nothing. As he turned around he felt a small something brush past his leg. Surprised he jumped up and somersaulted. Bringing both of his weapons he turned to glare at the intruder. But there wasn't an intruder there was only the cook's cat with a dead mouse hanging out of its mouth. Neji had always disliked cats. Sighing he stood up and checked his watch. 1 in the morning. No wonder he was tired. He turned around and started walking towards his room when the cat started rubbing its head on his leg.

"What is it?" It didn't reply instead it dropped the dead mouse on his foot. Cursing in kicked the mouse away and glared at the cat but it was gone. It meowed behind him. It was waiting outside a door. Sighing he grabbed the handle and pushed so it could get in and finally leave him alone but when he did a horrible smell reached his nose. The cat started hissing. Alarmed Neji entered. Inside he recognised whose room this was.

"Why did you lead me to Tenten's room?" He asked half afraid. Inside everything seemed peaceful. Tenten was sleeping in her bed and everything was neat and tidy. The only thing unusual about the room was the lack of decoration. But inside the smell was stronger. It smelled of a rusty iron and mould put together. He walked forwards to Tenten's bed.

"Tenten?" He asked whispering loudly. No response. I ball of fear settled in his stomach as he kneeled down and pulled the duvet away. Blood. Tenten was covered in blood.

**Hope you enjoy and plz review it makes me happy **


	15. Chapter 15

Neji sat there frozen. Someone had managed to get passed all the guards, alarms, traps. They had travelled into Tenten's room and slashed her with a knife. No one was safe. Neji had to get up. He had to get up and raise the alarm but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Tenten. With a shaky hand he covered her back up. Blood was still pumping out the wound. _But blood can't pump if the heart isn't pushing it. _Quickly Neji placed his hand over her heart. It was pumping she was still alive! Hope filled Neji till he was so full he thought he could fly.

He tore the blanked to pieces and started tying in around the wound, a desperate attempt to stop the blood. He ran outside.

"Guards!" He shouted loudly. Two men started running towards him. "Alert everyone! No one is safe. Someone has breached our security! Go! Now!" They sprinted off shouting as loud as they can but Neji sprinted on. He slammed into a door and started pounding on it as if his life depended on it.

"Tsunade! Wake up!" He shouted. The door was wrenched open.

"What?"

"Tenten. Stabbed" was all he could muster between his panting but that was all she needed. Tsunade grabbed her already boxed kit and ran off beside Neji. Both of them burst into her room and Tsunade got straight to work. She started barking orders to her assistant who had followed them. Before Neji knew it he was being shoed out the room.

"Sorry" The assistant said "We need to remove her clothing" She shut the door right in his face.

"Neji!" His uncle's voice called out.

"Uncle! Someone has entered the building and has stabbed Tenten; Hinata's personal assistant. Tsunade is with her right now!"

"And what of Hinata?"

"The alarm has been sounded. Some men should be in her rooms now." Hiashi nodded.

"You there..." Hiashi turned his attention away from Neji instead turning to a guard barking orders. Neji ran upstairs to Hinata's room and found six guards waiting outside.

"Is she alright?" He demanded.

"She's sleeping" Neji's eyes widened.

"Have you checked to see if she's alive?" The guards shook there heads

"We didn't want to disturb them-"

"FOOLS!" Neji ran in to find Ino and Hinata sleeping in the same bed holding each other closely. Too closely for his liking. The guards did say _them_ instead of _her_… but this was important. He creped forwards, good both breathing. He creped back out.

"Make sure you check they're alive every hour. At least 3 guards here at one time. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" they all said at the same time. This was going to be a long night. The grandfather clock struck 7. A long morning then.

Hinata woke up extremely happy. She had a beautiful dream. She was at the most perfect lake side then Gaara came and held her and stroked her hair and… she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and spotted Ino hogging the pillow. Hinata smiled. Typical Ino. The door opened.

"Good Morning Tenten" but it wasn't Tenten it was someone else. "Where is Tenten?" Hinata asked confused. She didn't want to be rude but if Tenten wasn't there in the morning that meant something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I have been told not to tell you miss. Sir Neji said for me to fetch him if you wanted to know."

"Then go fetch him"

"Yes miss of course" The maid put down the tray of Tea and left. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Ino. Ino wake up. I think something's wrong." She started gently shaking Ino.

"What's wrong? I'm sleepy" she groaned in response.

"I think something wrong. Tenten didn't greet me this morning and she always greets me in the mornings"

"Maybe her carriage is late"

"Tenten lives in the estate." Ino sat up.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable-" The door opened and Neji came striding in. He looked awful. He had huge bags under his eyes, his face was pale, his usually perfectly neat hair was in disarray and he wasn't alert like normal but almost slouching with tiredness.

"Oh my god Neji you look awful. As if death swallowed you whole then vomited you back up again!" Ino stated bluntly. Neji ignored her. Hinata felt an awful feeling in her stomach.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Tenten was stabbed last night. Tsunade is with her but there is a chance she won't make it." The whole room was silent as the girls absorbed what he had said. A tear fell down Hinata's cheek. Tenten dieing? Not possible. She is so strong and confident. Most men run away in terror after she's done with them. That's the main reason father hired her.

"Where is she?"

"In the medical room next to Tsunade's" Hinata nodded slowly as more tears rolled down her face.

"I-I have to go see her." She got up trembling. The thought of a world without Tenten wasn't possible. Neji didn't try to stop her. Instead he gently took her arm as Ino raped her nightgown around her and led her downstairs. Four guards stood waiting outside but Hinata didn't see them. Neji slowly led her down stairs through a series of rooms whose doors were all held open by guards waiting for her to pass. Her arrival had been planned. Neji knew her so well. The medical room was a big white room with thin walls so Tsunade could hear anything dodgy. On a Large single bed laid Tenten. She was ghostly white and breathing shallowly. Bandages covered her whole top half, but otherwise she seemed peaceful; as if she hadn't just been stabbed by a stranger in the middle of the night. Hinata laid a shaky hand on Tenten's forehead. It was scorching hot.

"Oh Tenten!" Hinata sobbed. Gaara had told them to stay together. She shouldn't have let her go off by herself. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault!" she sobbed harder her head in her hands. Ino couched down beside her. Her tears dropping onto the sheets.

They both spent the whole day there. Neji had servants bring in food and drink and some clothes to change into. The girls both sat in chairs beside Tenten. Hinata stroking her hair and Ino reading a book to her. Even at night they refused to move. Instead some guards brought in two small beds for them to sleep in. For 3 days they looked after and nursed Tenten. For three days they didn't leave her side. For 3 days Tenten battled on.

"Hinata, Ino would you like to go outside for a stroll. You've been stuck in here for 3 days. It's not healthy" Neji finally said in the morning.

"You know what else it not health? Getting stabbed!" Ino retorted grumpily.

"Tsunade needs to change her bandages. It would be good for you to leave for 5 minutes. If she wakes up she wouldn't be alone." Ino looked at Hinata awaiting the answer.

"5 minutes" She said quietly getting up and strolling outside Ino hot on her heals. As they moved a small group of guards came with them. Once outside Hinata walked towards her willow tree and sat down sighing. Neji was right; it was good to go outside.

"I think she'll make it" Ino said happily. "She would have died by now." Hinata nodded. She didn't like talking about Tenten's death.

"I think we need to talk to Gaara." Hinata said quietly. Suddenly alert Ino asked

"Why?"

"Gaara told us to stick together but Tenten wasn't with us. He must have predicted something." Realisation hit Ino.

"Not to mention he might know who did it. He has those types of connections." Ino added thoughtfully.

"We should sleep in my room tonight and wait for Gaara. I'll ask Neji to make a servant be at Tenten's side the whole night just in case she wakes up." Ino nodded still deep in thought.

Neji appeared at the glass door a few yards away. They got up and walked towards him. His posture was tense. Hinata doubted he had had much sleep over the last few days. Her father had been working constantly trying to find out how he had breached the security. Neji has been charged the job of designing a new security plan. It took hours out of each day and he still needed to manage the rest of the house not to mention his long visits to Tenten.

"Hinata. Sasuke is here. He has come to see you" dread filled Hinata. He had to come at the worst of times. Ino groaned. Neji led the girls to the drawing room where Sasuke was waiting. When they entered he got up and kissed Hinata's hand.

"My lady" He said smoothly. Ino made a gagging noise which Sasuke tried to ignore but failed as he lightly scowled.

"I'm afraid you have come at a rather bad time Sir Sasuke. You see someone has breached the Hyuga security and has stabbed my personal servant and good friends Tenten."

"That's awful I'm so sorry to hear. This indeed is a bad time." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes a very bad time indeed." Ino snapped at him. He had forgotten to greet her. But Sasuke ignored her.

"How is she now?"

"She is sleeping."

"For how long?"

"3 days" Sasuke shaking his head.

"Does she have a hot fever, but is yet unresponsive?"

"Yes" Why was he asking? And how did he guess?

"Have you checked for poisons?" Hinata paled

"No" she whispered. Sasuke stared at her for a long time.

"I will send over one of my doctors to check for poisons. You don't happen to have the blade do you?"

"No I'm afraid we do not! And Tenten's attack is not some science experiment! And Tsunade is a perfectly good doctor thank you very much!" Ino said livid. How dare he try to just take control of something that isn't his to control!

"I do not this it is a science experiment. I simply want to help. My doctor happens to be a professional in poisons as well. I think for Tenten's sake it would be good just to check." He said his words dripped in venom. "How ever I realise that this is and extremely bad time to visit. I will come again soon with my doctor. Good day" He left quickly not giving Ino a chance to scream at him.

"THAT LITTLE BUGGER!" Ino screamed.

"Ino" Neji said at the door way "I would appreciate you not using such language around Miss Hinata."

"Sorry" Ino said guiltily. Neji left. "Didn't you find Sasuke really suspicious? He sounded as if he already knew about Tenten's condition! It's not natural if you ask me" Hinata nodded.

"Come on" They returned to Tenten's side just as Tsunade had finished replacing Tenten's bandages.

"How is she?" Ino asked

"So far fine. Her vitals look good anyway." Ino sighed in relief

"Is there a chance she was poisoned" Hinata asked quietly.

"Possibly but we don't have the blade and I haven't seen any unusual side affects yet so maybe not." Hinata nodded. A knock at the door. One of the two boys hinata had hidden sweets for stood there nervously.

"Yes?" Hinata asked kindly.

"A man is at the door waiting for you. The guards won't let him in because they don't recognise him but he says he knows the Lady so they sent me here to tell you. "

"Okay why don't you lead us the way there?" The boy bowed nervously and scampered away. When they reached the door a group of more than a half a dozen guards stood there fully armed and alert.

"Ma'm" one of the guards said. "A man here claims to be a friend of Lady Yamanka."

"Then let me see him." Both of them were very confused but Ino refused to show it. They stepped put side to find a man in beautiful rich clothing, standing very straight and tall. He smiled as he saw them.

"Ino. How are you? I heard that a good friend of yours was hurt and I came here to offer my sympathies and see if I could be of any assistance." Both girls stood there completely shocked.

"Of course" Ino said breathlessly "Please come in Gaara"


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was just starting to set in the far distance making the sky melt into a honey red colour when they entered the dinning room.

"What a lovely view" Gaara breathed softly. Hinata smiled. Gaara looked so…so… dashing. And the way he acted was amazing. He was so gentlemen-like. If she hadn't met him before she would have thought he was some sort of beautiful prince. Just like the ones in fairytales. Very unlike the moody, cold Sasuke who acted like a complete arshole.

"Tea?" Hinata offered kindly.

"That would be lovely." Neji snorted quietly behind him obviously upset over something to do with Gaara. Gaara smiled slightly. It was the smile he gave her when he was amused.

"So tell me Gaara?" Ino asked enthusiastically sitting down. "What _have _you been doing for so long?" Hiashi glanced up over his newspaper his eyes suspicious.

"Well as you know Ino I have been extremely busy in Suna recently, especially with the festivals taking place and my brother starting his own business leaving me to deal with the company. But now they are over I find myself with a lot of spare time so I decided I was in need of a small holiday and what better to do than visit Konoha?" Ino laughed.

"What company do you work for?" Hiashi asked quietly. Gaara turned to face him "I own the Sabuko chain." Hiashi's eyes almost popped out of his head and crumpled his beloved newspaper between his hands in shock.

"Sabuko? Sabuko Industry? That must be a very challenging job for someone so young?" Gaara smiled.

"One would think that it take up my whole day working for such a big company however I find the job very enjoyable and manageable just like how your nephew Neji deals with his part of the business. Challenging but enjoyable." Hiashi nodded slowly a ghost of a smile on his lips. Hinata beamed. Her father almost never smiled and when he did it was only when he was truly impressed.

"But I must offer my service to you. I am shocked to hear of what happened to your daughter's personal maid and friend. I apologise severely for visiting at such a bad time."

"It's not a problem Gaara you didn't know" Hinata said reassuring him. Neji's eyebrows shot up. Confused Hinata stared at him.

"Yes you are not to blame _Sabuko-san_" Neji said staring at her intently. Hinata went scarlet. She had been far too familiar with him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sabuko-san I shouldn't have called you by your first name that was very rude of me." She bowed her face still very red.

"I did not take offence and please call me Gaara. I already consider you a very lovely acquaintance and I feel as if I know you already because of Ino's numerous tales about you." Hinata blushed.

"Well then I must beg that you call me Hinata. I do not wish to place myself above you." Neji crossed his arms and glared at the floor in a huff. He had never liked any male figure getting themselves acquainted with her.

"Shizune! Come here quickly!" Tsunade shouted. Hinata jumped up and started to quickly run towards Tenten's room with Ino, Neji and Gaara following closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Hinata gasped as she saw Tenten's body arching up in pain.

"She can't breath! I don't know what's happening! I've never seen anything like this before!" Gaara and Neji rushed forwards trying to help Shizune pin Tenten to the bed.

"She's been poisoned!" Gaara shouted.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade shrieked. Gaara pointed to Tenten's shoulder. The veins there were black and her whole left side completely swollen. Hinata gasped as he knees started to fail her. She slid to the floor tears running down her cheeks.

"Shizune get the morphine!" She handed Tsunade a syringe. "Hold her down!" She ordered as she stuck the needle in Tenten's neck. Tenten went limp and slid back onto the bed.

"I know this poison. I've seen it before! Think Gaara! Think!" Gaara was muttering to himself his eyes closed in concentration.

"I have never seen anything like this ever! What kind of poison goes black! It must be extremely rare for me not to know about it."

"THAT'S IT!" Gaara shouted. "It's the poison from Suna's rarest snake! The Akasha! The deadliest poison known to man but the snake has no teeth so the poison can only be access once it's killed. It's a defence mechanism so any animal that eats it won't eat its mate and children because it's got venom in its stomach!"

"Well what's the CURE?"

"The leaf from the mortious flower. A very rare plant. I think I have some at my house. I'll go get but in the meantime you should keep her cool. The heat makes the poison go faster." Tsunade nodded.

"Shizune get some ice NOW!"

Gaara ran outside to the stables where is horse was. Hinata ran outside after him Neji shouting at her to come back but she ignored him.

"Hinata listen to me" Gaara panted. "Never ever ever go anywhere alone! Always stay with someone! Same goes with Ino! I will be back as soon as I can but in the meantime stay inside. And anything unusual tell your cousin straight away. Okay?" Hinata nodded. Gaara kissed her on the head, jump on his horse and galloped away.

Hinata did as she was told. She stayed inside and never went anywhere alone. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. Neji had assigned her with at least 4 guards at all times. She spent the rest of her evening keeping Tenten cool.

"Hinata I'm just going upstairs to change." Ino said. She was still dressed in a very tight corset and uncomfortable dress. Not ideal for moving around.

"I'll come with you." Ino nodded. She knew why even though Hinata hadn't spoken the actual words. The girls walked upstairs in silence.

"Wait! I forgot my shawl. I'll be back in a sec." Ino ran back down stairs. Looking round Hinata saw guards. Good she was safe. She walked on into her room. Hinata shivered. Looking round. She froze. The window was open and wind streaming threw it at an alarming rate. The papers on her desk very spewed all over the place and the candles had blown themselves out. Hinata started gasping. Someone had been in her room. She backed slowly towards the door. She was alone in her room that wasn't good. Her hand rested on the door handle. She turned it slowly not wanting to make a sound. BANG! Hinata wrenched the door open and ran out into the corridor slamming her door tightly shut.

"Lady Hinata?" One of the Guards asked. She fell to the floor. This was just too much. The guard ran forwards his eyes scraping over her checking for injury.

"N-n-Neji!" She stuttered weekly. The guards nodded and ran to the door shouting. Before she knew it Neji was in front of her cradling her in his arms.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked urgently. Hinata pointed to her room door. Neji shrugged off his coat and draped it around her tiny frame. "Stay with her." He ordered the guard who called them. Neji took out a small dagger from his pocket and slowly opened her door. He edged inside his eyes darting round.

"I'm going to get reinforcements. You stay here and guard the door. If you hear a sound only look inside. Don't go in alone!" He ordered through gritted teeth as he went back outside. He closed the door and picked Hinata up and rushed down the stairs. He entered the entrance hall and called out.

"Get everyone on duty! Scout the grounds! We need reinforcements outside Lady Hinata's room now! Six of you guard the medical wing!" Everyone stared moving at once.

"Neji don't let any of them go anywhere alone" Hinata said. Neji stared at her and nodded as he repeated her command. He carried her to Tenten's room and gave her to a shocked Ino. Tsunade gave her a blanket and some chocolate and tea.

"INCOMING!" Came a shout form outside. Seconds later Gaara appeared.

"Here!" He handed Tsunade a small bag of leaves and she started getting straight to work. Gaara turned around relieved.

_He must really care about Tenten as much as I do_ Hinata thought to herself. But as soon as he saw Hinata his face fell.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU! I NEED TO WORK! " Tsunade pushed them outside. Hinata grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him upstairs.

"Come" she said. She led him to her room where it seemed almost every single guard was. They all parted to let them through as they entered her room. The window was still open but they had lit all the candles and tidied up all her papers. Guards were checking through all her draws and wardrobes looking for anything that didn't belong there.

"Hinata" Neji called from the other side of the room. "Would you check all your papers to look for anything either unusual or missing?"

"Of course Neji" The next half an hour went past slowly as she read over old letters, receipts, paperwork, everything she had written over the last 5 years. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her.

"Nothings missing Neji." She called softly. They had almost finished but she would be moved to a different room anyway, just to be safe.

"Neji" Gaara said. They both looked up. He was standing at her bed looking at her bedside table. They strode over to see what gaara found.

"A piece of dirt?" Hinata asked. What did that have to do with anything? It could have come off someone's shoe.

"Not a piece of dirt. A dropping" Hinata frowned. She hated having mice in her room. They always squeaked loudly through the night waking her up.

"I'll get the kitchen crew to lay out some traps" Neji promised her.

"It's not a mouse dropping" Neji looked at Gaara confused.

"Nobody move" He ordered quietly. Everyone froze looking at him intently. Slowly Gaara turned to face her bed. He picked up the corner of her duvet and slowly walked backwards pulling it off the bed. A hissing noise sprouted up as a snake slithered out. It was a cobra. Neji grabbed Hinata and pushed her backwards.

"Someone get a box" Gaara had its eyes fixed on the snakes as it hissed and slithered towards him. He was moving away leading it to the end of the bed. His whole body was tense ready to move as soon as it struck.

One of the guards quickly returned with a box.

"Bring it here" Gaara ordered quietly. "But don't make any sudden movements."

Gaara waited till the Guard was far away. He moved his hand up towards his face. The snake was dangerously close to him now hissing louder and louder it's long sharp teeth dripping in venom. BANG! Gaara clapped his hands together making the snake pounce forwards. Hinata tried to scream but she couldn't. She wasn't breathing. It happened so fast if she had blinked she would have missed it. As the snake pounced forwards Gaara picked up its tail and swung it into the box securing the lid.

The whole room cheered. Even Neji clapped along. Hinata took a deep breath. It was all over now. Gaara smiled and bowed as if in a theatre. Neji walked forwards and clapped him on the back smiling. Father was going to be so pleased. Everyone was still cheering talking happily as they walked downstairs into the dining room. Maids brought up cakes, biscuits, pastries. All sorts of drinks and small delights. Ino came in demanding to know every detail of the incident and she started bombarding Gaara with questions like. How did you know there was a snake in her bed? Where did you learn to deal with snakes like that? Do you know what would have happened if it had bit Hinata? Hinata smiled. _Oh Ino_ she thought to herself.

"My lady?" A maid asked behind her.

"Yes?" Ino was next to her in a second leaving Gaara pray to everyone else.

"A Mr Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you" The girls looked at each other. Hinata's face was horrified. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! But Ino's face was delighted.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face once he found out Gaara saved the day before him!" She strode out cackling evilly. Hinata giggled as she ran upstairs (along with 5 other guards) to the window that over looked the door.

She saw Sasuke waiting outside a small old man next to him. Ino strode out looking beautifully tall and confident. She watched as Ino described the whole incident to him her whole body radiating happiness as his face fell into a livid mess. Priceless. Someone chuckled behind her. Hinata jumped and turned around to find herself facing Gaara. He was leaning causally against the window frame also watching Sasuke, an easy smile on his face.

"Goodness Gaara you gave me a fright" Hinata said her hand pressed against her thumping heart. Gaara laughed.

"You ran off and I got curious. I was also worried that you were going to wander off alone so I decided to follow. I found you looking outside the window staring at Sasuke and I found his face a very funny expression. But I do apologise I should have announced my entrance." Hinata blushed.

"Oh it's not a problem. I was just taken by surprise." She stared up into his green eyes getting lost in them. He stared down at her transfixed on her beauty. Without knowing the couple started to lean in. There lips were only inches apart when Hinata noticed. She blushed. She was about to pull away as Gaara wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her.

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter but one of our computers broke so now we have to share this one between all 5 of us and since my brother has finished his exams he is on 24/7. But I hope you enjoyed this one and plz review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Over the next few weeks Hinata was in utter bliss. Everything in her mind was perfect. Every night Gaara would visit her. He would talk to her, play with her, laugh with her, and kiss her. Kissing Gaara was something she couldn't get used to. She couldn't get used to her heart leaping up every time he placed his lips over hers, couldn't get used to her heart thudding in her chest, couldn't get used to the feeling of love that consumed her, couldn't get used to the feeling of going completely numb. She didn't _want _to get used to it. He had made everything perfect for her.

He had saved Tenten. The day she woke up she had given everyone a fright. Hinata and Ino were sitting in her room as usual looking after Tenten talking quietly about the weather.

"_It's very sunny today isn't it" Hinata said dreamily. _

"_Yes. Yes it is" Ino looked at the girl up and down. Something was up. After a few seconds thought Ino finally said_

"_Okay! What's got into you?" Hinata jumped in shock._

"_N-n-nothing is wrong with me" She said innocently. Ino raised one perfect eyebrow. Hinata looked away trying desperately not to look at the wait Ino._

"_Hinata…" Ino said threateningly. _

"_Okay!" Hinata took a deep breath. "Gaara kissed me"_

"_HE DID WHAT?" Ino exclaimed._

"_H-he kissed me" Hinata blushed tomato red. _

"_Oh my god! I did not see that coming!"_

"_Oh please Ino. Even I saw that coming and I've just woken up!" Tenten said from the bed stretching. A moment's silence. Both girls too shocked to move._

"_Sorry was that meant to be a private conversation?" Tenten asked confused._

"_TENTEN!" The girls let out in a scream running forwards hugging her in a tight embrace. She laughed and hugged them back._

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_Over 2 weeks!" Hinata sobbed. Tenten laughed and she started to cradle the girls heads in her lap. _

Now Tenten was almost back to normal. She was out of bed and walked around confidently but still was very tired and couldn't run around like she used to. Though she had tried many times.

The only bad thing that ever happened to Hinata was Sasuke's visits. He would come without out fail 3 times a week for at least half and hour a day. And it just happened to be that Hinata had her quiet reading time during those exact periods. She would refuse to talk during those times. It was Tenten's idea. Every time Sasuke tried to talk either she would shush him or start to have a very animated conversation with Hinata about cats. After a while Sasuke started asking what times he could come round and it not be quiet reading time. Annoyingly her father had set up times which she was meant to devote to getting to know Sasuke. Whenever those times came about Ino would visit or even worse Gaara.

The first day Gaara and Sasuke met each other under Hinata's roof had been a very good one. Gaara turned up wearing the most beautiful exotic clothing imaginable with a big bouquet of white lilies. Sasuke had turned up with nothing. For the whole hour he stayed he was sulking while Hinata and Gaara had the most pleasurable chat she had ever had.

Hinata laughed to herself quietly and returned to her sewing. It was early morning and she had just had breakfast. Gaara was due to come any minute now. Soon enough she heard a horse canter up the drive. She darted up and trotted quietly towards the door giving her sewing to one of the maids outside. The maid smiled as Hinata passed. Everyone knew Hinata had deep feeling for the Sabuko gentlemen.

The guards didn't even bother to check him anymore and just let him pass. They had actually saved a stall in the stable just for Gaara's black stallion. Gaara came through the entrance hall and smiled as he saw her. He was wearing a beautiful red coat lined with gold embroidery along with black trousers and shoes.

"How are you today?" He asked her happily.

"Very well thank you. You?"

"I am also well"

The always had to go through with the formalities even though no-on was fooled except her father that was. The two walked upstairs chatting pleasantly. Hinata saw Tenten from the corner of her eye. She was holding laundry. Tenten stopped walking and stood to stare at the couple her eyebrows raised. Hinata smiled back knowing that Tenten would ensure that Gaara and herself were left undisturbed. They walked outside to the willow tree. It provided an excellent cover. No one could see what they were doing unless they were right outside the circular barrier of leaves. As soon as Hinata entered the circle she found herself in his arms kissing him. They did this every time. He just couldn't bear not to have her in his arms. He sat down still holding her. Hinata laid her head on his ches and closed her eyes. Yes, everything was perfect.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Hinata" He said slowly.

"Yes?" She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I won't be able to see you tonight." Hinata froze.

"Why?"

"I have business in town" She could hear the regret in his voice.

"What business?" She asked quietly but he didn't answer. He never did. He said to her long ago that the business he was not for her. He said he kept her out of it for her own safety. But that didn't stop her frustration.

"When do you have to go?" She asked

"5 Minutes" Hinata jerked out of his arms.

"5 minutes? But you've just arrived!" She hated it when he had to leave.

"I know I'm so sorry but I really need to tend to this. There is more at stake than you can guess. But I promise I will make it up to you. Promise" Hinata nodded. What else could she do? Gaara kissed her one last time then left. Hinata sighed but carried on the day like nothing happened trying to fool the people around her. Unfortunately and not surprisingly she failed.

* * *

Several hours later after Gaara left Neji was still doing paperwork. He had spent the rest of the day and had tried to get her to forgetter Gaara for the moment. He knew that Gaara hadn't wanted to leave; he could see it in his face however it still annoyed him a lot when he did. It made Hinata unhappy therefore him unhappy. He stole a glance at his clock and sighed. He had to go meet uncle. He got up, his legs stiff from sitting so long and strode out of his small plain office to the small waiting room outside his uncles office. When he arrived he saw Hinata already waiting there in a beautiful cream dress. She always had to dress up when she saw her Father. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back nervously. He wasn't surprised. He father almost always kept Hinata out of business affairs.

"Should we go in?" She asked quietly. Neji nodded and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" came Hiashi's brick voice. They both enter her father's office. His office was a shelf compared to Hiashi. They had imported the finest furnisher available for this place because it was where he spent 20 out of 24 hours a day. The whole place was almost completely white not to mention the chilly breeze that came from a large window. It always felt like winter in here.

"Sit down Hinata" Hiashi said while shuffling through a huge pile of neat papers.

"I have finalised the deal with Sasuke and I will be announcing your engagement at the end of the week. The actual wedding will be a week later." Hinata froze her eyes wide as she took in the information.

"Do you understand me?" Hiashi said not looking up. Not seeing her expression.

"Y-yes Father" Hiashi frowned. He hated it when Hinata stuttered.

"That means for the next two weeks you will be very busy with wedding arrangements. And Neji you will be aiding Hinata with her preparations as much as you can that means that all the work you are doing at the moment will be stopped and you will focus 100% on the wedding are we understood?

"Yes Uncle"

"Good." A moments pause then Hiashi finally looked up "You may go" He said and returned to his paperwork. As soon as they got out Hinata quickly trotted up to her room probably in search of Tenten. Neji sighed and returned to his office. He needed to get a start with the wedding arrangements. First off a plan to be made. You can't get anything done without a plan. Plans are cool. It was only very many years later Neji found out how sad he really was and by that time it was too late.

Several hours later when the grandfather clock struck 9 Neji started making his way to bed. He walked swiftly and quietly through the empty mansion until he came across a very unusual sight. Tenten. She was sitting outside Hinata's bedroom door her ear pressed against the door her face tense in concentration. The silently walked up to her and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Tenten swung her fist but it only got caught in Neji's waiting hand, right in front of his face.

"Neji! Don't scare me like that!" She hissed quietly.

"Well why are you-?" but before he could finish his sentence Tenten smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh!" She hissed. He took her hand away from his mouth his lips tingling slightly.

"Why are you?" He whispered quietly "Sitting outside Hinata's bedroom door?"

"She and Gaara are having a fight!" Neji's mind went blank.

"Gaara is in her room this late at night!" He hissed angrily. Why had he never been told? How long had this been going on? And what the hell does Hinata think she's doing?

"He's in her room every night!" Neji opened his mouth about to angrily demand why she had allowed this when she interrupted him.

"Don't you dare start having a hissy fit with me Neji! I know what you're going to say but I don't care and Hinata by the way is still a virgin. I've been keeping a very close eye on the couple. Now would you shut up and listen" Annoyed Neji slightly placed his ear against the door.

"_I'm sorry but I need to. You don't understand how my father is he-"_

"_I don't care about your father. I would kidnap you and run away with you if I had to. I love you Hinata! And I'm not going to allow him get in my way. As soon as you move in with him he'll lock you up in his bed room so he can fuck you when ever he wants! That's his plan! Rape Hinata, zip up pants, go to work, rape Hinata, zip up pants, go to work over and over and over again! Do you really want to be stuck with that?"_

"_No no I don't! I love you! You know that! I love you so much but I can't I just can't it's impossible! I want to be with you for the rest of my life but I'm stuck with him! I'm not unaware of the plans he has for me but I can't do anything to stop it! It's too late!"_

"_It's not too late! We can-"_

"_What kill him? I'm sorry Gaara I can't be the source of a murder I just can't"_

"_No we can run away or I can talk to your father or-"_

"_No it's impossible! He's doing it for the business!"_

Hinata was sobbing and Gaara was close to begging.

"_I can't do anything Gaara! I just can't wait" _a pause _"Where are you going? Gaara? Please Gaara don't go? Please! No Gaara! Please! PLEASE!"_

Neji looked at Tenten and saw her glassy eyes. Her hand was on her mouth and she was frozen against the door shaking her head.

"He left…" Neji nodded. "That can't be… I've seen them…There so in love…it isn't possible…" Neji slowly picked her up and took her down stairs. Thinking all the way. What should he do? Should he go after Gaara or comfort Hinata? Tenten start shaking against his chest. He would look after Tenten. She could deal with Hinata in the morning. And then he would like to have a little chat with Sabuko. I very long little chat.

Omg i so sry! I've almost finished school so i'll have to months for writing and hopefully finally finish the story! Hope you enjoy this chap and thank you so much to all who reviewed! I love you all so very much! I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata was a wreck. She was lying on an unmade bed in nothing but a plain cotton nightgown, her usually perfect soft shiny hair was messy, dirty and had lost all the healthiness it had once had. She was so tired but far to scared to sleep. _He_ could come at any minute. She hadn't seen the sun for weeks. Instead she was locked up in a dark sealed off room with almost nothing to eat. She could see her rib bones threw her skin. The door creaked open as a small candle came into the room. It was a maid carrying her food. She didn't know whether it was breakfast or dinner. There was no window in the room to tell. She placed the food on the floor and left. Hinata didn't move. She didn't want to eat. _He _could have put something in it.

The door crashed open. Hinata yelped and tried to hide below the bed but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the bed. She tried to fight back but all he did was hit her. Over an over again until he finally ripped off her night gown. He pulled her legs apart, while she screamed in protest. But it was useless. He was two strong. He

entered her fast making her scream in pain as he trust into her with all his might. He groaned. It felt good for him but to Hinata it was worse than hell. He sped up entering her more violently until he finally cumed into her. He let her go and Hinata scrambled away as fast as her weak body would let her. He simply laughed.

"Come here" He said she refused shaking her head. He growled and grabbed her forcing his hark cock into her mouth.

"Ne-ver dis-o-bay me!" He said as he thrust into her mouth down her throat again and again. He hardened and release making her swallow. Laughing he threw her onto the floor.

"You've become boring. I thought you would be so much better than the rest but it turned out your worse. And I have no use for a useless wife" He raised his hand a knife clasped between them and stabbed her in the heart.

Hinata eyes flew open. She was panting out of breath.

"Just a nightmare Hinata. Nothing to be afraid of" She told herself quietly. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream and it wouldn't be the last. She sighed. She knew in the morning she would return to arranging the wedding with Neji and Tenten. What surprised her was usually Tenten and Neji constantly squabbled with each other however somehow they were getting on. Hinata sighed. She needed a break. She needed to get out. She didn't like being stuck inside the house planning a wedding she didn't want to have. But where could she go? The idea was instant. The Inn in the village. She loved to go their not to mention it wouldn't surprise Neji greatly if he found her their.

She got up happy with her plan and found her old clothes. She ran downstairs and got a horse. All the carriages had been ordered not to take her away without Neji approving. She road out into town loving the way the cool breeze carelessed her face. She got to the inn and paid one of the boys outside to look after her horse while she was inside. When she entered the innkeeper gave her a dazzling smile. He recognised her now and made her drink without needing to ask her. He passed her drink and pointed to the lovely chair in the corner she loved. Sitting down she took a sip of the special drink this place made and smiled. It made her tummy warm and relaxed her. There she sat for the whole morning watching the families come down from the bedrooms above and have breakfast. For the afternoon she walked around town. She spotted the statue of the angel crying and smiled sadly.

"Hello Aimi" Hinata sat down in front of the angel looking up at her.

"Aimi will listen to you if you tell her something" a voice came from behind her. Hinata looked around and saw a small girl. She was dressed in dirty rags which hung on her bony shoulders. Her skin was almost black with dirt and oil and her feet were bare bleeding slightly. But she was probably the most beautiful girl she had seen in her entire life. She had dark brown hair that hung halfway down her back and her eyes were a beautiful golden colour. Her features were perfect, not a scratch to be seen.

"What?" Hinata asked

"If you speak a problem to Aimi she will help you. She will hear you." Hinata nodded.

"Aimi" She said softly "Please help me. I don't know what to do. I'm stuck about to get married to a man I don't love and I have lost the man I do. I have no idea how you can help me but please do." Hinata stood up and looked at the girl.

"What is your name?" The girl looked at her with her big round eyes

"Riko"

"Where are you parents Riko?"

"Dead" Hinata felt a wave of pity engulf her.

"Who looks after you?"

"No one does" Hinata went up to the child and hugged her. She knew it was a silly thing to do but it just seemed so right. When she let the girl go she saw she was crying. Tears were streaming down Riko's face leaving trails of dirt printed on her cheeks. Hinata smiled at her and stroked her hair. Hinata froze when she saw blood on her hands.

"Where…?" She looked at the girl and saw a patch of red on her side. Riko slowly turned to show Hinata her back. The whole back of the dress was soaking wet with blood. Hinata gasped. She grasped the girl hand and dragged her to the inn. Hinata ordered a bath and got some bandages from the pharmacy next door. Everything was prepared but the little girl. Riko was looking at the bath in fear clutching Hinata's leg.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Hinata told her softly. The two had developed a mother daughter relationship. Hinata took off Riko's dress and gasped again. Two huge gaping cuts were there, stretching from the bottom of her shoulder blades to her hip. Hinata helped her into the bath and slowly started to gently clean her. She had to refill the bath 3 times for her to be spotless and get all the lice out of her hair. Once she was out came the most difficult part. She had to clean the wound with alcohol. When the wetted towel touched the 2 wounds Riko cried out in pain and tried to get away but Hinata explained what she was doing and spoke soothing words at her as she cleaned and dressed the wounds. The entire time Hinata was so very sad that a sweet pure innocent girl like Riko could have been so neglected and hurt. It made her feel sick to think of what could have happened to her in the future. She could have become a whore. Could have died because the wounds became infected. Hinata shuddered. In the small amount of time Hinata had known the girl she had learned to love her. Hinata went out and bought several plain warm dresses for the girl and a small bag for her to carry them in. She dressed her and brushed her hair. The two girls talked quietly about anything they wanted to. Riko lay across Hinata's lap her eyes closed close to sleep. Hinata smiled and Riko smiled back.

The sun was just setting when they were walking back to the crying angel. Riko was now very happy and even more beautiful than before. She looked healthier and cleaner than before and it made Hinata very very happy. The two were now playing a game. You weren't allowed to step on any cracks and if you did you would loose one of the three lives you had. Riko was shrieking with laughter as she danced around looking at the ground making sure not to step on a crack. Hinata was just laughing from watching her. Riko looked up at her and beamed. Hinata smiled back loving the way she was now so happy and free but Riko's smile faded and it turned to a look of terror. She was watching something behind her. Hinata turned around and saw a group of men walking slowly towards them. The obvious leader was at the front his eyes fixed on Riko. Hinata walked backwards to Riko who was frozen with fear. But as soon as Hinata got close to her she grabbed Hinata leg and hid behind her trembling. Hinata swallowed nervously.

"May I help you?" She asked in what she hoped was a strong confident voice. But of course it wasn't.

"That girl is mine. Give her to me" The man ordered sternly. He walked forwards still staring unblinkingly towards Riko.

"In what way is she yours sir?" An annoyed impatient look crossed his face.

"I look after her" Hinata raised one perfect eyebrow at him. He was _obviously _doing a _very _good job.

"Sir. If you are the only looking after her why is she so very scared of you?" Anger crossed his face.

"Why must I explain myself to _you_! She is mine and that is all you need to know! Now hand her over I'll make you regret it if you don't!"

"Do you even know who I am?" Hinata asked in outrage.

"I don't give a shit about who you are! And I'm pretty sure you don't know who _I _am so why do I need to know who you are?" His was edging forwards angrily his hands clenched into fists. Hinata took a step backwards. She had to get away. This man was dangerous and could easily overpower her. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"If you even touch me you will regret it. My father will know if I go missing or are hurt and when he finds out you had something to do with it he will not be pleased. Not pleased at all!" The man started laughing

"Well were is daddy? Is he here or at home fucking some whore like all fathers? Hu?" Hinata opened her mouth to retort but he carried on "And if it's not your father coming will it be your brother? He's probably drunk and gambling at this precise moment! OR"

"Or he fiancé is meeting her here right now. OR! Better yet! Her lover?" Hinata turned around and saw Temari standing there. Her hands on her hips, her fan on her back and a very pissed expression. She smirked.

"What are you doing here bitch? Can't you see I'm busy?" Temari laughed but didn't reply.

"What's so funny bitch? You gonna fight us?" Temari laughed even harder.

"No no I wouldn't dare fight you!" She chuckled.

"Then why the FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

"Oh I'm simply watching. Please carry on"

Hinata felt as if she had just been dunked under water. Temari was just going to watch! Not help them in any way?

"No! If you just wanna watch then fuck off! I have business to do!" Temari shot a glance at Hinata and Riko then looked behind them and back at them again. Hinata's brow wrinkled in confusion. However Riko understood.

"Business what business? I only see you picking on a rich girl." Riko lightly grabbed Hinata dress and pulled her back slightly. Hinata suddenly understood. Temari was a distraction. She was keeping the men occupied giving Hinata a chance to run. They slowly edged backwards. They almost made it before they heard one of the men shout.

"Run!" Riko shouted. And they did they ran as fast as they could through the dark town but they weren't fast enough. But like all famous Hollywood stories Riko tripped falling on the floor. Hinata ran back and helped to get her to her feet but it was already too late. The man grabbed Riko and hit her. Hinata screamed and launched herself at him trying to stop him but only received a slap across her face. Hinata got back up and tried again but was shoved back. The man stopped and dropped Riko to the floor. She wasn't moving. She just lay there like a doll as he stated kicking her. She heard a crack but couldn't see because her eyes were tearing up. He kicked her one final time making Riko face Hinata. He eyes were open unblinking and her head and was completely red with blood. Hinata sobbed. The girl didn't deserve that. She shouldn't have died.

"Monster" She whispered at him. The man turned to face her, his eyes completely insane.

"SHUT UP!" His punched her across the face making her fall on the floor. He picked her up and punched her again. But the blow never came. There were other voices above her. She ignored them and crawled over to Riko and cradled her still sobbing. She felt someone try to take her away from Hinata but she clutched on harder. But unsurprisingly the person was stronger and took the body away picking her up. The person took her inside and placed on a big bed in a dark room. She looked at her helper and her eyes widened in reorganisation.

"Please" she begged.

"What?"

"Please make me forget" The man nodded. Skin brushed over skin making it burn and pain came then pleasure. Such mind blowing pleasure she drowned in it. He did all the work and she just lay there gasping and moaning. Her eyes closed. She didn't care if she hated him or not. He made her forget.

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure who to end the story though. I have two ideas. One's a sad ending and one's a happy ending so which do you guys prefer? Please email me ****your answer or tell me in a review. (You do know who I love reviews!) Any way till the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

When Hinata woke up she felt numb. She didn't know why, just that she did. She felt an itch on her back and scratched the smooth pale skin there. Skin? She opened her eyes and looked down. She was naked. Panic started to rise in her chest. Where was she? What had happened?

"Good morning" Hinata yelped and looked behind her. A man was sitting in a chair watching her. She didn't realise he was there.

"You…" The man nodded and watched her intently.

"What?...Why?..." She was so confused.

"I was quiet surprised when you asked me to make you forget. But what I didn't realise is that you meant it in a different way than I had anticipated. You see in the underworld it means sex. But I realise now that was not what you asked." Hinata's eyes widened in realisation as she remembered what had happened. A tear rolled down her cheek. He darted forwards and leaned on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. It was such a stupid thing for me to assume" Hinata shook her head sobbing. "I will make it up to you I promise. It won't happen again."

"T-t-that p-poor little g-girl!" She sobbed.

"I know. I'm so sorry. Sorry I didn't get there in time. Sorry I didn't manage to save her. Sorry I made you upset. Sorry I took advantage of you-" She lunged at him and hugged him gripping on to his strong shoulders. He held her rocking her from side to side gently.

"Please-" She sobbed.

"What?"

"Please make me forget again. Do what you did last night. Please!" She begged him. She needed to feel that pleasure again. The state of ecstasy she had been in. She needed it!

"Hinata-" But she silenced him with a kiss her hands gripping in his soft hair, pulling him towards her. Silencing him. He tried to pull away but she just held him harder. Not letting him go, kissing him with fiery passion. He groaned as he submitted to her. He pushed her onto the bed his hands trailing all over her body memorising that shape of her body. Her perfect breasts, waist, hips. Annoyingly she ran out of breath and pulled away from him but his lips never left her skin. He began kissing her neck making his way down till he found a spot on her collarbone which he bit making her whimper in pleasure. He pinned her arms above her head as he continues on downwards. He bit her nipple making her arch up against him. He pulled away nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Hinata" He murmured "Sex won't stop anything. It'll just delay the time to face it." Hinata didn't want to hear it. What she wanted was to be fucked. Hard! It felt good and it made the bad things go away.

"Please Hinata. Just look at yourself at the moment." In her opinion there was nothing _wrong_ with being pinned under Gaara, nude, as he held her arms above her head and kissed and bit her in her breast area. Nothing wrong at all!

"What would Neji say?" He whispered into her ear. Neji? Realisation hit her. He would be furious with her and probably want to kill Gaara too. He would rant on and on and on. Asking questions like _what the hell were you THINKING?_ What was she thinking? Guilt overwhelmed her. All she had been thinking was about the pleasure. Nothing else. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. But Neji didn't know. Yet. He still didn't know where she was. _She _didn't know where she was. He must be worried sick! And Tenten! What would she say? She would probably help Neji hunt down Gaara! She started sobbing. What was she THINKING! That poor little girl! She had probably survived years of torture and torment but she didn't start doing anything rash! Hinata was just so stupid.

Gaara released her hands and took her into his arms, rocking her gently till her sobs became hiccups. Hinata shook herself. She needed to grow up! She was crying far too much for her age group! Slowly but surely she pulled herself together. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry" She said quietly. But Gaara simply smiled and got up from the bed.

"Here" He handed her a small bundle of clothing. It was a very plain simple white dress but the material was very soft and silky and probably very expensive. The dress came with simple white shoes a small cardigan and a set of underwear. Well not really underwear more like miniature scraps of lace. She blushed and hid it between the folds of her dress. Gaara laughed. Hinata looked up and crossed her arms angrily glaring at him. What gave him the idea of giving her sexy, seductive _lingerie_?

"Hey! Don't be mad at me! Temari was the one who got your clothes. However I do believe that piece of …fabric would look very…good on you." Hinata blushed even more. Gaara chuckled. "I'll go get you some food while you get dressed." She was supposed to wear the lingerie? Gaara was still laughing when he left. Hinata expression was just priceless. Sighing she got up and no matter how much she disapproved she put on the black lace. There was no way she was walking around without any underwear! Once she was done she made the bed and sat down looking around. It was a fairly large room. There were no windows so she couldn't tell what time it was. However the were lots of candle giving the whole room a light glow. The bed itself was a four-poster bed with deep red draped and black silky sheets. The pillows were also red. There was a beautiful mahogany desk in the corner piled with sheets paperwork. Next to it was a massive bookcase stuffed with all sorts of books. There was also a small mahogany wardrobe with a small mirror next to it. Hinata got up and examined herself in the mirror. She looked very strange in the very dark room. Especially wearing the white dress. She seemed to just pop out of the room like she didn't quiet belong there. She was just so cold compared to the warm room. Her blue hair, silvery eyes and white dress was completely out. She could imagine Gaara in here. He would fit just perfectly. His red hair especially.

"You look like an angel you know" Gaara entered the room carrying a tray (mahogany surprise surprise) loaded with food. HE stopped at the entrance and stared at her intently.

"W-what?"

"You look like an angle in a devils lair." He grinned and placed the tray down on the small table next to the bed (mahogany if you didn't guess).

"I don't think this is a devil's lair." Hinata stated. "This is a thief's lair." Gaara didn't reply. He just sat down using the chair from the desk and studied her carefully. After a minute he finally said "Breakfast for you." He pushed the tray towards her. She sat down on the bed and stared eating. It was only when the smell of freshly baked bread, eggs and bacon she realised just how hungry she really was. She started eating quickly however not shovelling the food down her throat like an animal. When she finished she took a big gulp if her tea and sighed happily. That was probably one of the best meals she had had. Even though it was so simple.

"Now" Gaara said leaning back "I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions for me"

Hinata nodded "What time is it?"

"It is almost 1 O'clock"

"Does Neji know where I am"

"I have told your cousin that you are with me and you are safe. However I have not specifically told him were you are." Hinata nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"This is one of the rooms I stay in"

"Like a bed room?"

"Yes like a bedroom. However I also consider this an office of some sort."

"Where is your main office"

"Above ground" He said smiling.

"We're under ground?"

"Yes otherwise there would be windows." Hinata nodded. She didn't like being under ground. What if the ceiling caved in? They would be crushed like an ant under a rock. Gaara noticed her nervousness.

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked softly. Hinata looked up. He was gazing at he very concerned. Hinata was very confused. She thought Gaara hated her. She was still getting married to Sasuke. He knew that didn't he? That had been what their whole fight was about.

"It's safe to go outside you know. No-one will hurt you when you're with me." Hinata was about to reply when the door banged open and Temari strode in.

"Hinata! Good to see you awake and well. Unlike yesterday but don't worry those bastards are gone. I mean how stupid were they attacking you! If your father got wind of that we would have BIG problems."

"H-hello Temari"

"So now that you're awake and have eaten we need to talk."

"T-talk?"

"Yes. We have a small bitty of a problem now."

"What?" Gaara asked. He sat straight and alert ready to tackle the problem.

"People have got some rumours now. Some very stupid ones and some very VERY close to the truth." Gaara stiffened beside her.

"What type of rumours?"

"One's about Hinata." Gaara's eye narrowed a bit.

"The good news is that they don't know exactly who she is that bad news is that it's not hard to guess."

"What do they know Temari?" Gaara almost snapped.

"Calm down Gaara! It's not that bad. We've defiantly had worse."

"I don't want the others knowing anything!" He hissed. Hinata was confused.

"W-what others?" She had a pretty good idea but of course she could always be wrong.

"What do you mean what others? Have you not told her Gaara" Gaara looked guiltily at the floor.

"Oh Gaara!"

"I was getting to it but you interrupted!"

"Don't be stupid I never interrupt anything!" Gaara's non-existent eyebrows went up. Hinata giggled slightly. It was so nice seeing the two of them act like siblings. Not needing to worry about manners or insulting one another. Just be themselves. Temari grinned at Hinata as she giggled.

"Hinata must be all confused! You do know she _far _to innocent to guess."

"I'm not innocent!" Hinata shot back. Everyone called her that. Especially people like Temari or Tenten. Temari and Gaara gave her one look then burst into laughter.

"I'm not! Stop laughing!" She continued. But it only made them laugh harder. Temari was clutching herself trying to stop. Gaara was chuckling loudly for Gaara and smiling as he shook his head at Hinata completely amused.

"I'll prove it! I bet I can guess!" Gaara raised his eyebrows as if to say _go ahead_

"I bet that Gaara's a thief and the other thieves found out about me." That put a stop to their laughter.

"Oh MY FUCKING GOD!" Temari shouted in shock. "SHE GUESSED RIGHT!" Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her. Hinata blushed and suddenly wished she could take it back.

"u-umm well Tenten told me about the thieves and I guessed that was what Gaara did because when he took my home after the err…incident in the stables he said no one would dare tax him so…"

"So you made a lucky guess?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded embarrassed. Gaara wasn't smiling anymore. "What have they been saying then Temari?"

"They say that you've fallen in love with a very rich beautiful lady, who you are protecting because she's so vulnerable and innocent. They call her the Thief's angle or more commonly the thief's lady." Hinata blushed even more. Gaara nodded his gaze far away as if forming a plan.

"That is a problem" He said almost dreamily. "It will not be good if Sasuke gets wind of this. We need to keep it hidden however…" Gaara looked at hinata his eyes sinking into hers as if he was reading her. Trying to find something deep within her. "It would be good to have a small rumour that I have someone and I will dispose of anyone who even attempts to touch her." Temari nodded staring at her little brother watching him gaze at Hinata and Hinata gaze back at him lovingly.

"I'll get that sorted now then" She left silently leaving the two still staring at each other.

"How long did you suspect me to be a thief?" He asked softly as if not trying to scare her.

"Ever since you started sneaking into my room" She said just as softly. His face started to crumple.

"And you were not scared? You still wanted me there?"

"Yes of course!"

"Why? I kept secrets from you. I wasn't truthful you knew nothing about me."

"Because you never hurt me like the others do. And-and"

"What?" He asked urgently. HE came forwards kneeling in front of her still staring.

"And I loved you" One small tear rolled down her cheek. Gaara's hand came up and wiped it away.

"Y-you left. I-i thought you hated me" His hand moved to the back of her neck as he brought her forwards and kissed her. The kiss was so tender and loving it was so intimate.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear. "I understand now. You couldn't have done anything to defy your father but I could. I could do something. If I exposed Sasuke as he really was then maybe he would change his mind. I was working so hard to gather up evidence but Sasuke has a lot of experience with hiding his crimes and I needed to expose him as fast as possible. I was going to visit and explain. I just wanted to get Sasuke out the picture as fast as possible." Hinata laughed as she kissed him again. He didn't hate her! She was so happy!

"I couldn't hate you Hinata. I can't hate you. I love you!" HE said almost as if he just realised. Hinata laughed her forehead leaning against his.

"I love you too" They were kissing again then closed in together somehow already naked. They moved together, warmed each other, touched each other. He entered her. Unlike last night there was no pain, just beautiful tender love. Last night had been passionate and raw all about pleasure and lust but here now it was all about love and their tender unite. Marriage wasn't needed they were already bonded beyond all imagination.

He sped up pushing into her fast, deeper making her pant and moan. It was beautiful. Too soon Hinata felt the muscles start to stiffen and clench as Gaara moved fast and faster. Before she knew it she was thrown over the edge in beautiful ecstasy and bliss.

**Omg I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. There has been a lot going on at home. Anyhooo I hope you liked the chapter. I was toying with the idea of making her have sex with Sasuke but that would be to upsetting. Next chapter I hope to reveal if it is a good or a bad ending so this is ur last chance to tell me. I'll start writing the next and maybe last chapter tomorrow. **** Remember to review! You know how much I love it!**


	20. Note! Plz read!

**Omg guys I'm so sorry! I am locked out my house and can't get back in to finish my chapter! I was planning to spend almost the whole day finishing it off but I can't since all my work is saved on my computer in my house! But it gets far worse! I'm going to Italy for 2 weeks and I can't write anything there either so I'm afraid I can only continue the chapter when I get back! I'm so sorry to all my readers because you guys have been amazing. But since I can't update for ages I promise to make sure the next and maybe last chapter will be amazing and reallllllly long! And while I sun bathe next to a pool in the north of Italy I will think about all of you and how I can punish Sasuke in the most tortuous ways possible. So there is a small hint. Even if the story has a sad ending I will still punish Sasuke! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Well I got back into my house but I didn't have time to write the whole last chapter so I wrote this for you instead. I felt guilty I couldn't finish the story as planned so here you are! Enjoy!**** And see you in 2 weeks!**

It was a lovely day. The sun way up, the skies were blue, the birds were chirping happily outsideand everyone was happy, smiling and laughing away. All accept one person, Tenten. Umm well you see… she. Was. LIVID! She was standing at the end of the table arms crossed glaring at the girl in front of her. Hinata was sitting a good 50 meters away. On the other side of the table, cowering in her seat not daring to look into Tenten's demon eyes. Between the two were hundreds and hundreds of different cakes.

"So!" Tenten said still glaring. Looking down at the small immature little GIRL in front of her. Hinata didn't reply but fidgeted in her seat. The tension in the room was awful. "SO!" Tenten said again but louder this time.

"Where have you been for the PAST 2 DAYS?" Tenten screamed. Hinata cringed.

"I went into town to get some dresses" Tenten froze her eyes wide with anger.

"And to buy some dresses takes 2 DAYS not to mention when coming back you come back dress_less_. Without ANY shopping bags! That isn't right!"

"U-umm w-w-well you see I got s-sidetracked"

"SIDETRACKED! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SIDETRACKED?"

"Well I went for a w-walk. And I met some p-people a-and-"

"YOU WENT FOR A WALK! YOU MET PEOPLE! YOU TALKED TO PEOPLE!" Tenten screeched louder. Hinata only just managed to clap her hands over her ears before Tenten went off. An atom bomb did less damage than Tenten.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MEETING PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE? THEY ARE BAD PEOPLE WHO RAPE AND MURDER GIRLS LIKE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! GONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS DREADING TELLING YOUR FATHER?"

"I-I-I s-s-sent a n-n-note"

"A NOTE! A NOTE! A NOTE THAT SAID THAT YOU WERE INSIDE A HOUSE WITH GAARA! GAARA! FOR FUCK SAKE HINATA I DO NOT TRUST THAT LITTLE WHORE! YOU TWO WERE MADLY IN LOVE BUT WHEN I CAME DOWN TO THE PROPER REALATIONSHIP WHICH INVOLVED DISAGREEMENTS HE RUNNS OFF LIKE A CHEETA BEING CHASED BY A UFO! HE JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH ONE SILLY ARGUMENT! I THOUGHT HE WAS RAPING YOU! HE HAS FOR ALL I OR YOU KNOW!" Hinata winced again. Tenten didn't know how close she was to the truth. Hinata and Gaara actually had sex several time and it felt good but it wasn't rape. She completely forgot she would need to face Tenten. All she was worried about was Neji. But when she arrived at the door Neji simply nodded at her and led her into the breakfast room where a meal was waiting for her. Then he immediately went straight into wedding arrangements. Nothing but a disapproving stare. Of course it was silly to hope Tenten would glaze over the situation like Neji. Tenten was continuing her rant so Hinata decided to pull away from her thought and listen.

"HE COULD HAVE DRUGGED YOU OR…" Oh right not anything new then good. Hinata immediately returned to her thoughts. Hinata and Gaara were closer than she could ever have imagined. There were no secrets now. Not that there were many in the first place. But Hinata had simply watched Gaara deal with his business for the rest of the day and she had never felt so much interest ever before. Everyone came to Gaara and just talked. Some were good talks others were bad talks. At one point very honest nice merchant came into the room where Gaara was waiting. As soon as he entered Gaara ordered one of his men to get the man a chair. The merchant explained that he was having very very big problems concerning his business. A gang of men game in and always destroyed his stock. At first the nice merchant thought it was just bad luck. The men were drunk and had just come from the pub down the road. But soon the men came back every day destroying the new stock and scaring the customers. The merchant was begging for Gaara's help. The man's wife was pregnant and he needed to pull in money so they could last the winter. Gaara was so sincere and understanding it was heart warming to watch. He promised to sort the problem out so that he would never be bothered by the men again. However when the next man came in he was forced to stand. Gaara ignored the man completely for 5 minutes instead writing something down on a piece of paper. Finally Gaara took out a box with a dagger inside

"_Tell me"_ Gaara said as he examined the blade _"how many holes to I need to make until you start leaking money?"_

Hinata shuddered at that memory. He had looked so threatening at that point. So dangerous, so…_SEXY!_ Hinata giggled in her head. What an earth had come over her?

"I MEAN WHAT AN EARTH HAS COME OVER YOU…" Hinata laughed stopping Tenten in mid-screech.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

"Oh no I'm not laughing at you Tenten! I just asked myself that exact question seconds before you said it. That's all." Tenten took three deep long breaths calming herself down.

"Well do you know the answer?" She said calmly. Hinata looked at the floor embarrassed.

"I was lonely" She said quietly.

"So you disappeared for 2 days! That doesn't sound like you Hinata"

"I wasn't planning to be gone for so long. I was just planning to stay in the Inn till someone found me. I always go there so I thought it would be very easy for you to guess I was there."

"But…" prompted Tenten. Hinata let it all out. She told Tenten everything, everything about the girl and the men and Gaara and how they had accidentally had sex then deliberately had sex. Tenten didn't say a word the whole time but Hinata could tell it was a really big effort for Tenten to stay quite during the sex talk. Hinata could see the anger in her eyes. When she finished Tenten was holding her head in her hands taking everything in.

"It's been quite an adventure for you hasn't it?" It wasn't really a question so she didn't reply. She just sat and waited. Eventually Tenten raised her head and said "I'm very sorry you had to go through that. But of course it must have been pretty difficult for you to deal with first marrying Sasuke then seeing a little girl being beaten to death. Not nice." Tenten sighed.

"Well we better get on then. You have lots of cakes to test" Hinata grimaced. She loved sweet things and cakes but most of the cakes here were toughs really over iced ones. Not to mention there were hundreds of them. Lots of different colours but aside from white ones most of the cakes were blue. An idea started to form in Hinata's head.

"I have just formed the perfect wedding in my head. My dream wedding." Tenten looked up slightly shocked. Her mouth full with cake. She swallowed "Really?"

"Yes! Well I have the perfect theme"

"What"

"Red themed!" Tenten grinned. Oh Sasuke was going to be so _pissed!_

**Please remember to review! I don't even care if it's hate mail****! I will luckily be able to read my reviews in Italy too ^^ But that also means people can continue to ask for either happy or sad endings!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you to every one who reviewed or added to alert. I love you all so very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's quiet short because i want to build the drama. I should het the final chapter up for either tomorrow or the day after that. Anyway enjoy!**

The semi-final chapteer

Neji was very very confused. His cousin seemed to be having 'mood swings' which all men young or old fear beyond all else. At the beginning of the week she seemed to be depress because Gaara had left but since her small 'holiday' she's gone completely mad. She's been planning the wedding non-stop for 2 days and every time Neji tried to talk to her she would start to get depressed again. But as soon as Tenten arrives she's dancing with laughter. It made Neji suspicious. Maybe it was just him but every time someone other than Tenten talked to her she would get depressed again. Strange. However today was probably the biggest worry. Hiashi had arranged for Sasuke to come over for the day and night so he and Hinata could start working on the guest list and honeymoon. And every time Sasuke visited Hinata would be dreading it. She didn't even try to hide her displeasure however this time she was so _excited_. She was at the present moment sitting in the drawing room waiting for him dressed to her best. She was shaking with excitement a huge grin plastered to her face.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"He's here!" Hinata squeaked out. Neji started walking towards the door getting himself mentally prepared for Sasuke but Tenten ran passed him shouting "I'll get it!" Neji was left completely abashed. He _knew_ Tenten hated Sasuke.

"Hello Mr Uchiha please come in" Tenten's said.

"Thank you" Sasuke replied his voice sounding slow and board. Ungrateful fool.

"Miss Hyuga is waiting for you in the drawing room. Please follow me." Sasuke looked surprised. Normally Hinata would make Sasuke wait for about half and hour _then _start getting ready to meet him but today was _different_. Neji sighed and went outside to tie up Sasuke's horse and get the servants to take Sasuke's belongings upstairs. When he got back to the drawing room no one was talking. Finally! Something normal! Tenten spotted Neji and grinning "Should we go outside to see the wedding set up?" Neji didn't like the idea. Something about the way Tenten said it made him uneasy but before he could say anything Sasuke had already agreed. Tenten's grin became dark as she led Sasuke out into the garden. Neji felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over his head. Because as soon as Sasuke stepped outside his expression turned to one of horror. Neji rushed forwards to see what the problem was. He looked outside preparing for a scene of horror and disorder, the wedding cake having a slice missing, chairs stewed around the garden but what he saw looked perfectly normal.

There was a long beautiful red carpet perfectly clean leading up to a lovely arch full of lilies and red roses. Chairs flanked the carpet dressed in red satin with silver white ribbons decorating them. All around the alter were flowers of every kind. But they were all red. Everything was in order, just as he had planned, so what was the problem?

"Don't you just love it!" Tenten said evilly her eyes fixed on Sasuke's expression.

"There is…a lot of red" Sasuke replied meekly. Neji didn't really see a problem with that. Wasn't red meant to be the colour of love? _Red is also the colour of anger and blood_ a voice at the back of Neji's mind murmured. _And the colour of that boy's hair_ Neji felt an erg to slap himself on the head. How could he not see that coming!

"Should we go see the dining room" Neji suggested. He did want to get Sasuke angry. Hiashi would not be happy. But everyone else would be. However the dining room was exactly the same as outside. Red everything was Red… even the cake. Neji found himself wondering what Hinata's dress would be like. The answer? Red!

* * *

Hinata walked calmly up the stairs to her room, Tenten walking quietly beside her.

"Good night Lady Hinata" Sasuke called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Night" She replied not looking back. Hinata walked into her room and closed the door.

"Well…that was…interesting" she said slowly. Both girls burst out laughing and started making impressions of Sasuke's priceless face of horror.

"So how'd it go?" a voice asked behind them.

"Gaara!" Hinata exclaimed and ran into his arms snuggling against his chest.

"Hello" he said quietly in her ear nipping her earlobe. Hinata giggled and looked up quietly asking for a kiss.

"Hey! None of that!" Gaara curst silently under his breath. He had forgotten about Tenten. She was like Hinata's mother. He wouldn't be surprised if Tenten slept on the floor next to Hinata's bed to make sure they didn't have sex. She had been furious when she had caught Gaara naked in Hinata's bed that morning.

"Sorry" Hinata said still looking at Gaara. He had no idea how she could just brush off Tenten like that. For Hinata it was just so easy. Every time Tenten said something that Hinata didn't actually hear she just said sorry so Tenten didn't start lecturing her about not listening. Her tactic had never fail and never will fail.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Tenten asked. They had finally come to a decision on what to do about Sasuke. The plan was simple. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally simple!

"Tomorrow you do nothing except the guest list and honeymoon plans. Remember _not _to add me to the list so no-one suspects us. They day of the wedding is simple. Hinata you get dressed up and get married."

"What?"

"Let me finish! Tenten you will help with that. You will tell the other maids dressing up Hinata that you have gone to get her tiara."

"What crown?" Gaara sighed and pointed to a white bow sitting on Hinata's desk. Hinata got up and opened the box. She gasped. It was beautiful. Made of silver with pearls and rhinestones set in all over. It was just perfect! Not to big and not to small. Perfect! It had a beautiful complicated series of twists and turns. Slowly she picked it up, her hands shaking. To her surprise it was very light. She slowly went to the mirror and placed it on her head. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful" She whispered almost crying. She turned around to look at Gaara. His eyes were burning with passion. It was almost as if he were caught in a trance.

"It must have b-been very expensive" She said disheartened. It was too much. She wasn't even going to get married for heaven sake!

"Didn't cost a penny" Gaara said. He wasn't lying. He had paid in blocks of gold but she didn't need to know that. He knew that she would refuse to take it saying it was too expensive and she wasn't going to get married. But Gaara didn't care. If Hinata even mentioned she wasn't going to get married then he would propose then and there. He vowed when he bought that for her that he was going to take Sasuke's place.

"Back to the plan" He said "Tenten will go fetch the tiara from Hinata's room (Hiashi organised for Hinata to have her own special room the get ready in for the wedding) and open the window and let me in. I will wait till Hinata reaches the I alter stop the wedding and deliver the evidence."

"Which is…?" Tenten asked expectantly

"Which is… my business" Tenten scowled. She hated people keeping secrets from her.

* * *

The woman in the carriage was almost hyperventilating with worry and fear.

"Miss are you alright? Do you want me to stop-"

"NO! DRIVE YOU IMBOCIL!" The woman screeched. Tears started to leak from her eyes. "GO FASTER! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO STALL!" The man eager to get rid of his customer made the carriage go faster. Something was wrong. He could tell. As soon as he pulled up outside the door the woman practicly threw herself out the carriage through the door shouting all the way in. Guards responded almost imideatly.

"I'm sorry miss but I must ask you to leave-"

"GET ME MASTER HYUGA NOW! THERE IS AN EMERGANCY! I MUST SEE HIM AND IT _CANNOT_ WAIT FOR TOMORROW DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Master Hyuga is asleep"

"THEN WAKE HIM UP!"

"Miss I must ask you to-"

"What's going on?" A voice behind the squabbling adults said.

"Sir! I'm so sorry she just came in and-"

"Thank goodness you here! There is an emergency and it cannot wait!"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till-"

"NO IT CAN'T! NOT IF YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO LIVE! PLEASE HIASHI!" The mention of Hinata turned the whole situation around.

"Come with me" Hiashi said curtly walking away. Fast. The woman was almost running trying to keep up. They turned into a dark office and sat down.

"Now Ino tell me what this is all about"

"Well…"

* * *

Gaara and Hinata were finally alone. Tenten had left after giving Gaara a good stare that said _if you dare hurt her I will ensure your death to be extremely painful_. Gaara got the message. As soon as the pair heard the door at the end or the corridor outside Hinata's room close the couple relaxed.

"Finally…" Said Gaara just before kissing Hinata. Hinata giggled kissing back. Before you could say…well anything the couple were nude in the bed in throws of passion. Every night has been the same. Every time Tenten left Gaara would enter and immediately start to remove clothing. Only one time was different. Tenten was heading towards the door when hinata started to unbutton her nightgown. When Tenten turned around she raised her eyebrows. "Hinata _what _are you _doing_" Hinata froze and looked up a guilty smile on her face. "Nothing I'm just a bit hot" Surprisingly Tenten didn't suspect much so she just shrugged and left. Luckily or Gaara would probably be in mortal danger.

Hinata couldn't help feel relieved after these nigh time 'activities'. They just made her relax completely and forget everything apart from her and Gaara.

"I love you" Hinata murmured as she snuggled into his chest taking in his musky sent which she hailed.

"I love you more" He said back kissing her nose.

"Not possible" Gaara laughed. And looked at the girl in his arms. She was deep in thought, her forehead creased as if thinking hard.

"What's wrong?" he asked between kisses.

"I just wish Sasuke would go away! HE might hurt you or do something bad to you or-"

"Shhhh… Hinata don't worry. I have dealt with bigger more pesky-like things that _Sasuke_!

"I know! I just worry!"

Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor banged shut and loud footsteps could be heard. The weren't Tenten's footsteps. The couple started to scramble for there clothing. Hinata for her night gown and Gaara for his trousers. Hinata easily slipped it over her head and started to button it up but Gaara only just managed to get his trousers on when the door crashed open.

BANG!

**Please review! The more reviews i get the more i want to write!**


	23. Chapter 22

**This is the final chapter! Please enjoy! Sorry it is quite short **

Chapter 22

Final chapter

Hinata screamed. She was soaked in blood. She looked at her hands. They were red, covered in blood and dripping, like water but thicker like poison. She tried crawling forwards but couldn't.

"You fucking little WHORE!" Sasuke shouted at the door. He was livid, burning with fury. Hinata fell down on Gaara's chest sobbing. Because you see it wasn't her own blood she was covered with. It was Gaara's. Sasuke missed Hinata and shot Gaara instead making him fall back onto the bed his eyes wide open and clear. Blood was streaming from the wound in his chest dying the white bed covers red.

BANG!

Sasuke shot Gaara again this time in the shoulder.

"STOP IT!" Hinata screamed through her tears. What should she do? Gaara was dying, _her _Gaara was dying! And she couldn't do anything. Sasuke was blocking the door. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM STOP IT!"

"EXACTLLY! AND YOU'RE NEXT!" But he never did shoot Hinata. Instead he fell to the ground dropping the gun. Tenten hit him on the head again with the iron cooking pan in her hand and kicked the gun away into a distant corner.

"TENTEN! HELP ME! HE'S DYING! GAARA'S DYING!" Hinata screamed in desperation. Tenten ran over pulling out a knife from her cleavage.

"Quickly! Bind his wounds and put pressure on them before he loses too much blood." He had lost so much blood already it seemed like a hopeless thing to do but Hinata did it anyway. Sasuke was trying to get back up but again he met with the floor. His arms were pinned behind his back and a knife was being held at her throat.

Neji had arrived with the Hyuga guard. Tsunade close behind him. But they didn't come to help. They just stood there watching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hinata screamed "HELP US! HE'S DYING!" It was not long till they found out why they didn't help. Hiashi entered the room. They were under his control. He had told them to do nothing. So they just stood and watched as Gaara slowly died.

"Father please!" Hinata begged "Please help him!" Hiashi stared for a long time before saying "Hinata I don't think you-"

"I love him!" Hinata stated interrupting her father.

"This man was send to woo you. He is an assassin sent to kill you."

"NO! NO HE IS NOT!" She shouted cradling Gaara's head protectively.

"Hinata. We have evidence! Let him go."

"No! NO!" She started crying rocking back and forth. Tenten had frozen and was staring at Hiashi in disbelief. This could not be happening. Hiashi nodded at Neji. Neji walked forwards and attempted to pull Hinata off Gaara but she held on as if her life depended on it however Neji was just too strong. He lifted Hinata up with difficulty and carried her towards Tsunade. Small, fast footsteps could be heard outside. Ino entered breathing deeply her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She looked up in confusion. Neji had given Hinata to one of the guards who were trying to restrain her from running back to the bed. Neji was walking towards Gaara with a knife.

"WHAT?" Ino shouted. "That's not the assassin! That's Gaara!" Hiashi whipped his head round to stare at her. Hinata stopped struggling instead stared at Ino.

"What?" Hiashi hissed.

"That's not the assassin. The assassin doesn't exist! I was trying to tell you this before Hiashi, you're about to kill an innocent man"

"What?"

"I'll explain later! Gaara needs medical attention now!"

Hiashi flicked his hand in Tsunade's direction. As if on cue Tsunade ran forwards shouting instructions.

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! GET THE BLOOD BANK FROM DOWNSTAIRES! NOW! AND…" Hinata was carried outside.

"Explain Ino! Now!"

"Sasuke wanted to kill Gaara and the only way he could do that was by starting a false rumour saying that Gaara was an assassin. He would then shoot Gaara and seem like the hero. Sakura-sasuke's bed slave- told me the truth. She also told me his plan for Hinata. He was- as we expected- just going to force her to be his new virgin bed slave and once she had born him a son she would die in 'child birth' in other words. He would kill her."

"HE HEARTS STOPPED! GET IT STARTING AGAIN! HE'S LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD! 1 2 3" A disgusting electric sound came from inside. This couldn't be happening. It was too much. So much Hinata fainted to the floor.

Hinata stood outside looking over the pond. It had been years since she had been here. Years since she had returned here, to the place which used to be her sanctuary. She slowly walked over to her mother's willow tree and sat at its trunk. She felt protected here. No one could see her and she could not see them. She looked down at her small pale hands. They were turning very slightly blue. Hinata blinked in mild shock. Was she cold? She tucked her hands inside her cloak and jumped then they touched the bare skin of her arms. Yes she was cold. The first frost had come that night. It covered the whole garden making it look like crystals sparkling sadly. She heard one of the maids walk outside towards her. She was never alone for long. Doctor had told everyone to make sure she was not left alone for long.

"Miss Hinata are you alright?" The maid asked softly. Another order from the doctor. Never shout or shock her. Everyone talked to her softly now-a-days.

"Fine" Hinata replied bluntly.

"The doctor said you shouldn't be outside for so long during the winter" Hinata was starting to hate the doctor. She had almost no freedom anymore. The maid came over bending to lightly grasp her arm as if she was a child. She just stood there waiting to help and pull Hinata up and help her inside. Hinata tried to batter the hand away even though she knew it was useless. She was very week. She stood up still in the clutches of the maid and walked inside to meet Neji.

"Hinata you should get some rest. You know what the doctor said" Neji said disapprovingly. But he said it softly. Just like the doctor told him too. Hinata scowled and went upstairs for her mid-day nap. They doctor had drawn up a schedule of her day which advised her on how to keep herself healthy. She was too sleep late, have a nap at mid-day and get to bed early.

Hinata didn't like the mid-day nap. She didn't like her room much anymore. It reminded her of the day Gaara was shot. It happened 3 years ago but the memory was still burned into her mind. She felt like Lady Macbeth. No matter how many times the cover changed she still saw the huge red stain. Hinata got into bed anyway and tried to have her nap. Someone knocked at the door. How was she expected to take a nap when people came in every five minutes to check if she is alright! A maid came in and opened her mouth about to ask.

"I am fine! I am in bed trying to have a nap!" Hinata snapped.

"Miss. The doctor said you shouldn't strain yourself." Screw the doctor!

"Screw the doctor!" Tenten said as she strode into the room. Tenten, as always, was the only one to act normal around her. The maid glared at her.

"Out you go" Tenten ordered. The maid glared at her but left. Tenten had married Neji thus bringing her from the bottom of society to the top. Some of the older maids who still remembered her as Hinata's servant found it difficult to take orders from her.

"Is it just me or is everyone more tense than normal."

"Not just you" Hinata sighed in relief. "It's just that people are worrying that you'll have a break down. You do know what day it is today?" Hinata nodded. 2 years ago Hiashi died of heart dieses.

"Anyway. I've ordered us some tea so we can sit down and have a natter. It's been so long since we could actually talk at all. Not to mention you look like you need rescuing from a nap. You only woke up like 2 hours ago." Hinata smiled.

"Tenten that would be lovely but isn't Kara having a haircut today." Kara was Tenten's little girl. She was about to have her first haircut. Tenten spaced out for a minute

"Oh…SHIT!" She ran off top speed "MOVE OUT!" Hinata laughed. She could certainly use some tea. The doctor had said she should eat as much as she could whenever she wanted which she loved. It didn't matter what she ate as long as she did. However she had a set breakfast and a choice of dinners to choose from. Hinata got up again and went into the drawing room to read. She was so lost in 'Cinderella' that she didn't hear the door open and someone come in. The person looked over her shoulder.

"_She was the most beautiful woman the prince had ever saw, standing there in the moonlight. How could the prince have overlooked her? He walked towards her transfixed with her-_" Hinata snapped the book shut in fright and looked up. Her husband was smiling down at her his eyes showing how much he loved her. He bent down and kissed her.

"How are you today?" He asked. Hinata automatically felt her hands move down to her swollen stomach. This was her third attempt to have a baby. The other two had 'slipped out'.

"Fine. Everything okay today." The last one had almost killed her; she had lost so much blood and fallen unconscious. But that was mainly due to Sasuke. The authorities had locked up Sasuke when he shot Gaara but he had escaped with revenge on his mind. He was responsible for her last miscarriage. An illness had been responsible for her first miscarriage. However Sasuke had been caught and this time executed.

"I was thinking we should move back home. I asked the doctor and he said if we wanted to move we would need to do it soon. The house is almost finished anyway." Her house was being redone, Sasuke had burned it down.

Hinata beamed "That's excellent news!" Hinata loved her old home but it wasn't the same anymore. She wanted to go home and have a fresh start with her baby and her husband Gaara. Yes he survived the shooting and had married her almost instantly. He took over all of Sasuke's property and business. He sold the land, and gave the business to Hiashi which instantly put Gaara in her father's good books. He is still today a thief. The most powerful thief in the land.

His future son, the spitting image of Gaara, would take over the business becoming an even greater leader than his father if that was possible and his future daughter, a delicate Hinata with red hair, would become a feared assassin the one to kill the King's wife and seduce to fellow into making her queen so she could rule the land in a fair just way unlike its predecessors. The wife had been Sasuke's bastard child anyway and just as cruel as her father. And Gaara had his lady. The Thief's lady.

**Yay! That was my happy ending! Sorry it was short. Please review. And a special thank you to everyone who read my story even if you didn't like it. I'm going to start a new story soon but first I need to sort out the plot a bit. The next one is going to be set in Konoha and Suna where they have all there powers. Interesting. Anyway please review!**

Author's note 13th October 2011: I wrote this story in 2010 March- October and I've made some changes, subtle ones but changes all the same. I hope those who have just discovered this have enjoyed it and those who have re-read it have enjoyed it just as much as the first time. The spelling is horrendous and I apologise even though today I am only slightly better. I would just like to say thank you, to everyone.


End file.
